Naruto: La Historia de un Guerrero
by Maurox000
Summary: Un niño que es ignorado por sus padres, los aldeanos que lo trataban peor que un plaga un día en medio de su muerte en su cumpleaños alguien lo ayuda para que sea el mejor guerrero del mundo (narutoxharem) los poderes aun no lo decido
1. prologo

_**Primero que nada soy nuevo en esto si me equivoco en algo ustedes me dicen en los review**_

 _ **Esta historia es de las miles que se me ocurren mientras veo otras fics y me pregunto Que pasar a si ? Y si se ven algo parecido esta con otras son unas de esas. también dejare los nombres de los autores e historias donde se me ocurrió esta.**_

 _ **sin nada mas que decir ojala que le guste disfrútenlo**_

* * *

PROLOGO 

POV NARUTO

Hace 5 años el 10 de octubre nacieron mi hermanos gemelos menma y naruko mis padres estaban muy contento antes solo me tenían a mi de que apenas cumplí a el primer año de vida que ahora viviríamos como una familia los 5 pero algo paso esa misma noche un enmascarado ataco a mis padres y secuestro a uno de mis hermanos, mi padre lo rescato y se lo llevo junto con naruko a un lugar seguro pero dejo sola a mi madre, el enmascarado libero al kyubi al ser su jinchuriki y lo controlo.

Mi padre lo enfrento y lo derroto, al ser derrotado dejo de controlar al kyubi mi padre al no tener mas opción que intentar sellar el kyubi y yo al tener mas chakra dividieron el poder del zorro e introdujeron el ying en menma, el yang en naruko y el alma en mi ahí en ese mismo lugar me condenaron.

Una vez acabado, mi padre al ser el cuarto hokage se reunió con el consejo de la aldea (todos sabemos quienes conforman el consejo así que para que explicar) discutían para saber que hacer con los jinchurikis osea yo, menma y naruko. Danzo shimura el jefe de la RAÍZ dijo que se lo entregaran y el lo entrenarían para que sean el arma mas poderosa de konoha mi padre se lo negó y mi madre casi lo mata, los concejales civiles quieran nuestra muerte por lo daños que causo la bestia y los lideres de los clanes de konoha no dijeron nada pero con solo ver sus miradas nos querían muertos mi padre les explico que menma y naruko contenían el poder de la bestia a ellos lo vieron como héroes pero en mi caso me vieron como la reencarnación del kyubi y que mi alma murió, desde ese día mi vida nunca fue la misma.

Los aldeanos junto con algunos ninjas siempre que podían me torturaban ,me trataban como plaga desde los 5 años mientra mis "padres" no se encontraban y el ANBU con mascara de perro que me tenia que proteger no hacia nada para impedirlo. Minato y kushina se olvidaron de mi siempre me dejaban por ponerle atención a mi hermanos menores tuve que aprender hablar, escribir y leer solo. Mi hermanos al cumplir los 5 decidieron que era hora de entrenarlos por la profecía que dijo mi padrino ellos se llenaron de felicidad al saber que unos de hijos podría salvar el mundo pero a mi dejaron de lado y siempre que les pedía siempre me decían que ellos tenia un poder importante que no tenia tanto chakra y que me entrenarían cuando entrara a la academia nunca me dijeron que era ese poder especial después de tanto intento deje de pedirlo.

Desde ese momento no existía a para ellos así que me dedique a solo mi a pesar que naruko era la única que veía como una familia, aun cuando me trataban y torturaban peor que un criminal, no tenia las atenciones de mis padres y solo tengo pocas personas quien me reconocen, ser fuerte es mi sueño para decirle que todos que me ignoraban lo que se perdieron yo soy Naruto uzumaki y esta es mi historia

* * *

 _ **Bueno ese es el prologo ojala que les guste si me equivoque con algo bueno como dije es la primera vez que hago esto si le gusto me lo dicen en el review y me dicen sugerencia para continuar y también me dicen nombre de kunoichis porque también ser harem y voy intentar meter otros animes as que se despide Maurox000**_


	2. El inicio

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Si ven algo parecido esto con otro fics pura coincidencia

Bueno con este capítulo empieza este fics (gente aplaudiendo) disfruten XD

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Nos encontramos en el continente elemental más específicamente Konohagakure (aldea oculta entre las hojas) del Hi no Kuni (país del fuego) de noche en el profundo del bosque de la muerte donde solos tontos entrarían por la cantidad de animales peligrosos que matarían de miedo hasta el más valiente de la aldea se encontraba un niño de 6 años rubio de ojos azules o eso era uno de ellos y se veía muerto el otro estaba completamente vacío seguramente se lo arrancaron con un cuerpo desnutrió con llenas de heridas profundas que si se curaban podía salvarse con quemaduras por lo que alcanzaban a ver por la ropa vieja y malgastada llena de sangre pero con una gran estaca de madera atravesando su frágil cuerpo uno de preguntaría al ver ¿Qué hace un niño solo en medio de este peligroso bosque en medio de su muerte? ¿Y sus padres? Bueno para saber eso hay que retroceder este mismo día en la mañana

FLASHBACK

Hoy era una hermosa mañana para todos los aldeanos el sol brillaba no había ninguna nube era un perfecto día pero para un niño es otro día mas en mismo infierno él hace más 1 año siempre que salía a pasear recibía miradas de odio, desprecio y algunos murmullos que alcanzaba a oír "mira ahí va el niño demonio" "ojala que se muriera" y muchas cosas más a veces se reunían lo empezaban a golpearlo dejándolo al borde de la muerte el comprendía que era por el ataque del kyubi hace 5 años y sellaron en su alma en el matando el suyo o eso es lo que creen él sabía que no era cierto pero quien le iba a creer si lo tratan peor que una plaga

Él se dirigía a su casa donde uno creía que estaría a salvo pero no, sus padres quien creía que lo cuidaría pero se centraron en sus hermanos menores dejándolo a lado olvidándose de él dejándolo sin alimento y ropa cuando llego a la casa vio que su familia iba a salir le pregunto a donde iban "nos vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de menma y naruko" le dijo kushina Uzumaki la madre de este pequeño que era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar que tiene 30, ignorando a Naruto seguía alistando a menma mientras que este le lanzaba mirada de superioridad, menma era una copia Naruto solo que con pelo rojo y ojos azules él era segundo hijo de minato y kushina junto con su hermana gemela naruko ella era copia de kushina solo que rubia y ojos violeta , minato a pesar de 30 igual se veía joven todos tenía un cara felicidad menos Naruto él era una copia de Minato Namizake el cuarto hokage y que derroto el ejercito de iwa con sus dos súper técnicas el rasengan y hiraishin no jutsu , mientras los otros 4 se disponían salir olvidándose que también era su cumpleaños naruko se quedó un rato viendo a su hermano sabiendo lo que sufría a causa de sus padre y la aldea quiso darle un abrazo para ella su hermano era una gran persona a diferencia de su gemelo que era arrogante él era amable con ella cada vez que podía jugaba con ella a diferencia de sus padre que solo la entrenaban le tenía una gran admiración quería decirle feliz cumpleaños pero justo su mama lo llamo y dejo a Naruto solo con una gran depresión siempre era lo mismo los cumpleaños, salidas, vacaciones y reuniones familiares siempre lo dejaban solo ni se acordaban de él y si lo ven un solo ´hola Naruto´

Ya era noche y su familia volvió hace un rato pero nada ni siquiera un regalo ahora sus padres estaban recibiendo los invitados para la fiesta de cumpleaños de menma y naruko. Ya un rato después todos se estaban reuniendo en la sala de la casa vinieron muchas personas importante con sus hijos como los líderes de los clanes como los uchihas, hyuga, inuzuka, aburame, akimichi, nara, yamanaka y senju

Los hijos de ellos vinieron satsuki y sasuke uchihas, Hinata hyuga, Kiba y Hana inuzuka, Shino aburame, chouji akimichi shikamaru nara e ino yamanaka, los senju casi están extinto que apenas hay un solo sobreviviente que es tsunade senju una de los sannin y madrina de los 3 ella junto con jiraiya el sapo sabio también padrino

Naruto estaba viendo todo desde la escalera el también ir pero quien le iba hacer caso así que se fue a su habitación que consistía en una cama un mueble una lámpara y no tenía decoración alguno una pieza vacía comparado con la habitación de sus hermanos que tenía todo lo contrario se tiro a la cama sollozando

Un rato después se despertó por un gran ruido abajo así que fue y se encontró con su familia en el centro con las demás personas alrededor se veía con iban a dar una gran noticia también sus padrinos pero alguien le tapo los ojos, él lo destapo y se encontró con hiruzen sarutobi el tercer hokage

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-le dijo con una sonrisa amable-ten te traje un regalo seguro que te gustara-le entrego un paquete que Naruto desenvolvió más rápido que la técnica de su padre y encontró un kunai con un par shuriken hilos ninjas

-gracias jiji-con una sonrisa que se notaba alegría pero al igual tristeza-donde se encuentra danzo-jiji

-el no pudo venir Naruto estaba muy ocupado pero dijo que después te va entregar tu regalo-danzo quiso controlar a Naruto pero al ver que el sufrió lo mismo que el de a poco abrió su corazón con el pero solo con él y al mismo tiempo se encariño con chico

-ya veo

-¡atención todo quiero darle una gran noticia!-dijo minato y a la vez sarutobi tuvo un mal presentimiento-¡mis hijos menma y naruko desde hoy junto con mi esposa y los sannin-al lado apareció jiraiya y tsunade-¡lo vamos a entrenar para que sea menma sea líder del clan Namikaze junto con el invocador de los sapos y el quinto hokage!

-¡y naruko sea la líder Uzumaki y la invocadora de las babosas!-exclamo con alegría la pelirroja mayor mientras le entregaban los contratos correspondiente

Todo tuvieron diferentes emociones los adultos aplaudían de felicidad, los niños tuvieron cara de confusión bueno era de esperarse aún no aprenden de la vida ninja, el pelirrojo menor miro a todos con aire arrogante, naruko miro a su hermanos triste a Naruto y con una mirada de ira a sus padres Sarutobi tuvo una cara de decepción mientras miraba a al rubio pero al que más le afecto fue Naruto después todo ahora nunca va llamar la atención de sus padres y sus sueños destruido al ser hokage y ser el líder de su clan que le correspondía por derecho todo destruido por sus padre, salió de su casa y corrió con todas tus fuerza hasta no poder adentrándose en el profundo en el bosque quedando cerca del bosque de la muerte sin fijarse que los aldeanos lo miraban con cara de malicia pensando que terminaría lo que empezó en el cuarto hokage

-pero mira que tenemos aquí al pequeño demonio-ser reía que al parecer era el líder de la turba-vamos a terminar lo que empezó el cuarto hokage-miro desprecio al rubio

-por favor no me hagan nada-dijo viendo a la turba-yo no le hecho nada malo

-nacer, eso es lo que has hecho pero ahora no hay nadie que te defienda y vamos a terminar a lo que empezó hokage sama-dijo mientras veía que se acercaban ninja y no precisamente a ayudar

Lo que muchos dirían que sufrieron en una guerra y dejaron traumatizado lo que hicieron a Naruto no tenía nombre, amarraron sus pequeñas manos y pies con hilos ninjas tanto que salían sangre de su muñeca y tobillo, le lanzaban cualquier tipo de armas kunai hasta trozos de maderas lo ninjas le lanzaron jutsus de fuego el rubio gritaba que paren pero caían en oídos sordos una vez terminado vieron que aún seguía con vida hicieron algo que no tenía precio le arrancaron un ojo con un kunai oxidado grito como nunca lo tomaron le clavaron una estaca cerca de corazón y lo lanzaron al bosque de la muerte dejándolo para que los animales se lo comieran una vez terminado se fueron riendo creyéndose que fueron héroes y que se libraron del demonio

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Naruto al borde la muerte ve toda su vida y ve que toda es una mierda lo única que lamenta que va dejar a naruko sola ella fue la única de la familia que la quiere y que jamás va a cumplir su sueño de ser un gran ninja ve el cielo estrellado y de a poco cierra su único ojo y ve que se acerca una sombra

PASAJE MENTAL

El rubio ve que está en un lugar hermoso y raro estaba lleno de tuberías en cielo con un aura celeste con rojo pero quitando eso era un hermoso prado con cielo azulado con nube por lo que alcanzaba ver y un hermoso césped estaba vestido con pantalón corto tan blanco que brillaba y vio que no había nadie así que empezó a caminar para saber dónde estaba hasta que llego que parecía un templo

Este templo tenía una curiosos kanjis que se repetía decía 9 y fuego en ese orden hasta que llego que parecía un celda enorme con barrotes rojos con un kanji que decía sello y lo que vio se sorprendió había un enorme zorro de pelaje naranjo brillante de 9 colas balanceándose rítmica mente y vio que habría unos de sus ojos

-oh por fin me carcelero me visita-dijo con una voz femenina pero a la vez aterradora-a que se debe tu visita he Naruto Uzumaki

-¿Quién eres?-dijo calmado pero nervioso por imponente bestia-¿y en dónde estamos? ¿Porque no estoy muerto?

-yo soy la reina de los bijuu la gran kyubi no yoko- dijo con un gran orgullo-y en donde estamos supongo que en tu interior y debo decir que me sorprendió el lugar no todos tiene este paisaje tan bonito y por qué no estás muerto al parecer alguien te ayudo

-esa fui yo-dijo un voz desconocida que a la vez sonaba ¿hermoso?

Naruto se dio la vuelta y casi le dan ataque porque al frente suyo solo se definiría como una diosa era una mujer con un largo cabello azulado y unos ojos celestes que eran tan hermoso que uno se perdería, un cuerpo tan perfecto que cautivaría a cualquiera con un kimono de celeste con blanco que dejaba ver una de sus piernas con unos collares de perlas y un cetro con forma de símbolo grabado en el centro en la parte superior (la imagen del fics)

-quien eres-aun cautivado por la belleza frente a el

-digamos que soy kami-sama-dijo ella con una sonrisa pero que puso nervioso a Naruto y al mismo kyubi-bueno del porque no te moriste bueno tu tenías que seguir con vida no puede morir yo junto con otros dioses vimos tu vida y nos decepcionamos de ser humano pero tú eres tan bondadoso que aun con toda la plata y poder del mundo vas a seguir queriendo a tus amigos familia y todas la personas que merecen una vida tranquila-lo dijo con voz tan amable-nosotros respetamos eso así que te tenemos un trato

-y cual sería ese trato kami-sama-dijo con la mayor calma pero por dentro estaba tan emocionado

-que te conviertas en nuestro guerrero de todo nosotros los dioses cuando te necesitemos responderás a nuestro llamados que te parece

El rubio estaba atónito le estaban proponiendo un trato que podría cambiar su vida

-acepto-dijo con una sonrisa y llorando de alegría-acepto a ser su guerrero para toda la eternidad-haciendo una reverencia

-bien le informare esto a los otros dioses después te estaré esperando afuera para partir-dijo mientras desparecida

La zorra estaba impresionada primero dejan muerto a su jinchuriki después viene una diosa que le ofrece a ser un guerrero de los dioses

-vaya esto es lo más impresionante o estúpido donde se vea-dijo aun sorprendida-igual no sé qué decir pero que vas hacer gaki?

-no se esperar hasta despertar porque creo que estaré durmiendo o algo por el estilo-dijo mientras veía a la zorra-y dime en serio eres mujer

-porque te molesta que se hembra-dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-No, es genial quien iba ser que la criatura más poderosa iba ser mujer-dijo con una sonrisa mas tierna que cautivo un poco la zorra-¿Cómo te llamas? porque creo que el kyubi no yoko es solo titulo

-ni que me importara-dijo desviando la mirada con un pequeño rubor-y mi nombre es natsumi

-bonito nombre natsumi-chan-dijo con una sonrisa que aumento el sonrojo kurama

- _tan joven y ya me encanta su sonrisa quizás solo quizás le muestre mi verdadera apariencia-_ pensó natsumi aun sonrojada

Y así pasaron hablando de cosas triviales conociendo entre si y todo este tiempo con un sonrojo natsumi por la sonrisa que siempre tenía el rubio disfrutando la paz que traía sin saber que se acercaba un mal tan peligroso por tener un gran rencor y venganza contra los dioses y todo relacionado con ellos.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo ustedes opinaran como me quedo siendo sincero ojala que les agrade si me equivoque en algo me dicen en los review**

 **xdestroyerS: como ya todos sabemos de que se trata el nacimiento y el ataque etc. por eso lo hice corto e intentare hacer los capitulo mas largos pero con el tiempo y igual me gusto ese fics**

 **zafiro09: me alegro que te guste lo del harem y de los bijuu es para que akatsuki también tenga algunos bijuu del 4 al 6 y necesito que el 8 colas entrene a naruto por el chakra del kyubi. Y me gusto tu idea con las magia de Fairy Tail pero aun no lo decido**

 **skull shadow of fire: todos los poderes que me dijiste igual lo estoy pensado para añadirlo me contactare contigo para hablar un poco de eso**

 **sin nada mas que decir me despido que tenga una buena vida**

 **Maurox000**


	3. fin del entrenamiento?

**Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces igual que personajes de otras series solo los que cree**

 **Bueno con esto empieza el 2 capitulo ojala que le guste disfrútenlo**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Después de la conversación con la zorra, el rubio despertó abriendo un poco sus ojos… espera ¿dije sus ojos? Efectivamente tenia los dos ojos se fue a ver un espejo y vio que era como el símbolo de kami sama que tenia en su cetro y empezó a recordar todo de como los aldeanos lo dejaron más muerto que vivo pero ahora se sentía diferente como si tuviera algo ese ojo, no le dio importancia y vio donde estaba

En una cabaña no tan grande pero lo suficiente para convivir tenía una cama, un mueble, 3 sillones con una mesa al centro, una cocina y la luz solar que se filtraba por la ventana le daba un ambiente cálido como si estuviera un lugar lleno de paz, salió de la casa y lo que vio se sorprendió era un lugar hermoso con un lago enorme (para que se hagan una idea es el piso 22 de Sword art Online)

- **oh despertaste** -el rubio giro su cabeza y se encontró con la diosa sentada bebiendo un jugo- **¿no es hermoso?** -recibiendo una afirmativa-yo lo elegí mi hermana quería un lugar blanco pero seria muy común-levantándose hiendo donde el rubio- **aquí vas a entrenar para que se el mejor guerrero incluso mejor que el rikudo sannin**

-¿y con quien voy entrenar?-recibiendo una mirada con una sonrisa tan amable que asusto al rubio

- **con nosotros pero vamos entrenar de a poco porque apenas eres un niño** -

-ya veo, kami-sama-intento decir algo pero la diosa lo interrumpió

- **kyo** -dijo dejando desconcertado al rubio- **mi nombre es kyo, kami es solo un** **titulo**

-bien kyo-sama, ¿usted dijo con nosotros donde están los otros?–ladeando un poco su cabeza y recibiendo un abrazo entremedio de los pechos de la peliazul

- **kawaii** -después del tortuoso o bendito abrazo lo soltó dejando a Naruto mas rojo que un tomate- **No te voy a entrenar solo yo los otros dioses también con 3 años conmigo mientras que los otros te entrenaran juntos mientras más avanzas más intenso será tu entrenamiento pero yo como soy más amable me toco a mi primero ven sígueme** -empezaron a caminar

-kyo sama estaré mucho tiempo aquí-recibiendo un negativo

- **aquí pasa más lento que allá abajo aquí no importa cuánto pase, haya abajo pasara 7 años a lo mucho y sobre tus personas importante no podrás verlo no puedes salir hasta que cumplas tu entrenamiento alguna otra pregunta?**

-que son estos ojos-señalándose-son iguales que el dibujo de su cetro

- **mientras curaba tu cuerpo que tenias una gran herida dejo cicatriz veía que no tenías el ojo izquierdo así quise darte un doujutsu pero lo puedes desactivar y sobre las técnicas tendrás que averiguarlo tú** -sonreía divertida mientras el rubio hacia puchero

-bueno llegamos-el rubio vio que había un enorme prado-te voy a explicar de qué se trata todo esto-dijo seria

- **este mundo está en peligro alguien muy poderoso se esta levantando no sé cuándo ni cuanto poder tiene pero es muy poderoso que estaría al par de dios menor y su poder sigue aumentando va librarse del sello que hicimos a este paso va alcanzarme y si me derrotara este mundo ya no va existir, nosotros vimos algo en ti por eso enviamos una profecía pensábamos que ellos te cuidarían y entrenarían pero nos equivocamos** -dijo viendo triste a Naruto que estaba atento a la historia- **lo siento, si no hubiéramos enviado eso tu tendrías una vida feliz-cayendo por su hermosa cara un lagrima hasta que sintió un abrazo**

-no importa, si no fuera por eso no lo conocería a usted si no al contrario estoy feliz porque tengo alguien que me quiere-lo dijo con una sonrisa que solo el podría ser y que sonrojo un poco a la diosa y causando envidia a cierta zorra sellada murmurando diosas que roban lo que es suyo

La peli azul estaba conmovida este niño la estaba perdonando por serle una vida de mierda, hacer que su familia no le de ese cariño que merecía, maltratado por los demás que pensaban que era la reencarnación del zorro, que se podía contar con los dedos las personas que lo quieren ella estaba sonriendo pensando que eligió bien al saber que su próximos guerrero tenía un corazón tan puro que este mundo podría ser salvado

- **bien en estos próximos 3 años vivirás conmigo vamos a entrenar todo los días para que tengas la mejor fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y que con un poco de eso podría superar a un kage** -limpiándose las lagrimas

-bien ya vera que seré el mejor todos los tiempos-saltando de alegría sin ver que la diosa tenía un sonrojo pequeño

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Decir que la peli azul era un sádica era poco y no era porque te hacia dar 200 vuelta con rocas amarrados a su espalda, 500 flexiones y sentadillas, porque hacía te que persigan animales que te ven como una cena de 5 metro de altura era porque te hacia combatir con ella que era mucho mejor que el con una sola mano te hace romper algunos huesos y siempre con una sonrisa

Pasado el tiempo su cuerpo empezó a crecer teniendo un cuerpo atlético sin exagerar aun cuando tenía 9 se veía como de 11 años también se encariño con la peli azul se hicieron más cercanos al igual que natsumi que mostró su verdadera apariencia sabiendo que él no le haría nada malo aun podía recordar como quedo el rubio al ver su figura

FLASHBACK

Naruto después de su entrenamiento con su sensei sádica decidió dormir pero se encontró en su pasaje mental y al frente suyo se encontraba la zorra

-hola natsumi-chan-dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a natsumi-¿por qué me trajiste?

- **te traje porque quería mostrarte algo** -dijo con un rubor pequeño

Y en una explosión de humo la jaula desapareció, una vez despejado el rubio casi muere de sangrado nasal al frente suyo había una pelirroja tan carmesí con ojos rojos rasgado con un cuerpo de alcanzaba a la misma diosa (casi lo mismo que rías gremory de highschool dxd así para que tengan un idea como es) tenía 3 marcas en las mejillas 2 orejas de zorro y 2 colas naranjas y las otras 7 tenia un naranjo pálido en la parte trasera ondulando y cabe decir que estaba desnuda con un collar en el cuello con el kanji sello

- **¿** **qué te parece?** -dijo con un sonrojo por ver el rubio que no le despegaba la mirada

-eres hermosa-dijo aumentando el sonrojo de la pelirroja-pero porque me lo muestras hasta ahora

-te lo explicare pero déjame de mirarme-dijo mientras veía que el rubio se volteaba avergonzado y se vestía con kimono color naranjo con estampado de zorros negro, con bordes amarillos en la zona de los pechos que dejaba ver el escote y un corte de la pierna derecha de la cintura para abajo. Una vez vestida le explico como su padre una vez que murió estuvo vagando siempre con el odio de la gente hasta que un hombre lo controlo y acabo encerrada siempre supo que si mostraba su verdadera apariencia la verían como un juguete sexual pero algo había en rubio que le atraía y quiso por primera vez mostrar verdadero cuerpo

-no te preocupes yo te protegeré aun cuando me cueste la vida nadie te dañaran-dijo con sonrisa pero no precipito lo que vino la pelirroja se lanzó y le dio un beso tan apasionado que duraron minutos, cuando se separaron se los dos estaban con la cara más roja que el pelo de natsumi

-natsu-chan porque tienes las 9 colas no se supone que te lo quitaron-dijo viendo las colas aun sonrojado por lo de recién

- **si bueno, con el tiempo que estuviste con tus "padres",de a poco se iba drenando el chakra mio que tenían tu hermanos y mas que me regenero en unos años voy a tener mi poder total** -dijo orgullosa- **y tu hermanos lo están** **desperdiciando**

-ya veo, me tengo ir, debo seguir entrenando-sonriendo solo como el podía

- **no vemos naru-kun** -dijo agachando la cabeza aun con el rubor pero con una sonrisa

-adiós natsu-chan- dijo mientras se iba avergonzando más a la pelirroja por su nuevo nombre-

 _- **natsu-chan, sabia que hice una elección** -_dijo sonriendo

FIN FLASHBACK

Después de se hicieron muy cercanos tanto que en esto 3 años se convirtieron en novios y se lo dijo a la diosa que noto que tenía una mirada de celos pero debia ser su imaginación

Hoy terminaba el entrenamiento con la kami se sentía tan triste pero a la vez se sentía emocionado ahora solo le falta más 6 dioses más para volver y encontrarse con su gente querida

- **bien naruto-kun hoy termina tu entrenamiento conmigo** -dijo un poco triste con el tiempo se encariño siempre que estaba con él se sentía protegida y si lo abraza sentía una calidez que aun recordaba cuando llego tan frágil y ahora podía darle una buena pelea a ella, a un dios divino pero tenía que seguir para que derrote ese mal que está acechando- **te voy a abrir una brecha hay te esperan tus próximos sensei-** creando una brecha que se veía un templo blanco lleno de luz

-no se preocupe intentare visitarla o usted puede visitarme-dijo con una sonrisa-usted kami sama nada la puede detener

- **bien naruto-kun** _ **hazlo kyo sé que puedes hacerlo** -_hablo y pensó, así que se decidió, se lanzó al rubio y le dio beso

no era apasionado pero igual se sentía bien causando tambien una rabia tremenda a la pelirroja gritando diosas asalta cuna robando lo que es suyo, mejor no entrar hay en un rato, los dos se quedaron así un rato hasta que

- **ejem** -dijo una voz desconocida los dos vieron quien los interrumpió, era una mujer con el cabello rubio de ojos azules llevaba un vestido parecido a la peli azul solo en vez de azul era un amarillo oro muy brillante llevaba un escote que no dejaba la imaginación-así que mi querida hermana ya se enamoró que tierno-viendo con burla la escena

- **no es verdad** -dijo tartamudeando (no sé cómo hacerlo así que ustedes ven) avergonzada- **¿que haces aquí?** -intentado recobrar la compostura sin éxito y con un gran sonrojo

- **vine a buscar a mi discípulo** -dijo viendo al rubio- **es bastante lindo y con esas marcas en las mejillas parece un zorro, bien yo te voy a enseñar todos los elementos, vamos** -tomando la mano del rubio causando otro ataque de ira de la pelirroja, entrando en la brecha- **adiós hermana cuidare a tu hombre** -dejando a la peli azul sonrojada y aún más irritada a la pelirroja

Después de salir a la brecha el rubio se encontró parecido al anterior solo con varios templos de distinto colores

- **bien aquí vamos a entrenar y te voy a presentar a los otros dioses** -en ellos aparecieron 3 mujeres y 2 hombre

La primera era igual que la rubia era como su gemela pero con el pelo plateado ojos azules oscuros y un voluptuoso cuerpo vestía un kimono plateado con negro con estampado de lunas, el vestido tenía en los borde azulado- **me presento soy tsukuyumi diosa de la luna y te voy enseñar magia de todo tipo-** dijo con una voz educada

La segunda era la menor de todos tenía el pelo corto que le llegaba a los hombros de color gris y ojos del mismo color tenía un tipo de bikini en la parte de voluptuoso pecho un tipo de falda todo de negro- **yo soy shinagami diosa de la muerte y te voy enseñar kenjutsus** -dijo con una voz divertida

Después sigue una rubia con el pelo que le llegaba a la cintura ojos color verde el cuerpo no se le notaba mucho por el vestido blanco del hombro para abajo pero se veía que te tenía un buen cuerpo por el voluptuoso pecho que se notaba atreves del vestido llevaba un tipo de lanza- **hola soy atenea diosa del conocimiento voy hacer de ti el mayor estratega** -dijo con una voz angelical

El otro era un hombre musculoso con una armadura samuráis morada tenía una barba larga, se veía que era muy fuerte con solo mirarlo- **yo soy Susano el dios de la tormenta** -dijo con una voz seria

Y último era un hombre parecido al anterior solo que sin la armadura samuráis en vez de eso tenía una tela que cubría su cuerpo inferior y era acompañado por un tipo de león con cara y alas de águila– **yo soy sirios y voy enseñarte pelar con un compañero para que sean** **coordinado**

- **y yo soy Amateratsu y como dije ante te voy a enseñar los elementos y sub** **elementos**

Naruto estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de sensei, eso lo alegro mucho pero algo sonó en su cabeza **_me toco a mi primero por ser más amable_** eso le dijo kami y eso que ella era sádica total y en su interior una pelirroja se estaba riendo con malicia diciendo eso le enseñara a no serme infiel, Naruto estaba más que condenado

AÑOS DESPUES

Naruto estaba más que listo para salir aunque se sentiría solo e igual se sentía aliviado ya no más con sus maestros sádicos pero funciona ahora era un joven alto con pelo amarrado hacia atrás con dos mechones al lado de cara y unos ojos morado azulado con su doujutsu activo con unos músculos no tan exagerado, llevaba un malla pegada al cuerpo un chaleco color rojo con negro con todos los símbolos de los dioses, un pantalón anbu y botas, portaba una espada y una hoz en la espalda, todo eso oculto bajo una gran manta café que cubría su cuerpo entero del hombro para abajo

Los demás dioses se estaban despidiendo del rubio se encariñaron muchos con él, los hombre lo veían como un hermano escándalo y la mujeres se encariñaron mucho que nunca lo dejaban en paz

- **bien Naruto es hora de volver tienes que pasar un año consiguiendo experiencia en el mundo** -dijo kyo

-bien-haciendo una reverencia-puedo pedir una última cosa-recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza- shina-sama me podría liberar del sello para que natsu-chan se libre

- **eso puedo hacerlo** -haciendo unos sellos- **Shiki Fuin: Kai**

Al instante dijo eso apareció natsumi en una explosión de humo, se colgó del rubio y mirando a todas con una mirada de superioridad causando envidia de las diosas y burla de los dioses

- **bien ya que estas listo te vamos enviar** -el rubio lo interrumpió

-otra cosa me pueden sellar casi todas mis técnicas pero que me dejen de nivel kage -los demás pusieron cara de confusión-porque si llego todos me van a temer por el instinto asesino que un no controlo y no podre buscar pista sobre "el"

Todos supieron de quien se trataba

- **bien** **jutsus de sellado: sello de técnicas milenaria-** dijo que a la vez que aparecían tatuajes en todo su brazo y piernas, se sentían muy débil a lo mejor era el 15 por ciento de su verdadero poder

-bien sin más que decir me despido- marchándose junto con la pelirroja

¿?

En un lugar oscuro que desprendía pura maldad se encontraba muchas cadenas con aura morado oscuro hiendo a un punto moviéndose se veía que había alguien

- **jajajajaja al parecer mis queridos dioses encontraron a un guerrero y parece que es fuerte** -riendo con maldad pura

- **eso parece señor** -dijo una voz desconocida

- **reúne a mi soldados empieza el plan** -viendo como el sujeto se va- **muy pronto serás mía kyo-chan**

* * *

 **bueno eso es todo el 2 capitulo con eso termino con el tiempo avanzando los capitulo mostrare como fue el entrenamiento de naruto y sobre el harem quien sera la siguiente :**

 **tsunade**

 **shizune**

 **ino**

 **sakura**

 **hinata**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide Maurox000**


	4. Empieza la verdadera historia

**Naruto y personajes de otro anime no me pertenecen**

 **Bueno con este empiezo el 3 capitulo ojala que le guste voy a poner que ¿paso en konoha? Y una parte del entrenamiento de Naruto disfrútenlo**

* * *

 _KONOHA 1 AÑO_

 _ **Konoha**_ : después que kyo se llevara al rubio paso una semana desde que el anciano hokage se diera cuenta, estaba preocupado pensó que necesitaría un tiempo por lo sucedido en su cumpleaños pero ya no lo vio desde entonces, mando un grupo ANBU para ver que sucedió, cuando se enteró lo sucedido estaba más que furioso dividió el grupo uno a buscar el cuerpo del rubio y el otro a los responsable de dicho acto

-hokage sama no encontramos el cuerpo de Naruto solo un ojo que creemos que es de el-dijo el ANBU con mascara de gato triste al parecer ella siempre cuidaba del rubio por orden de sarutobi y con el tiempo se encariño con él, cuando se enteró de la negligencia de sus padres ya no le hablaba con ellos solo con naruko

-bien neko quiero que hagas lo siguiente cuida de naruko-chan y ve que hacen los Namizake-dijo serio viendo como asentía desapareciendo en shunshin-vamos a ver qué hace minato

 _ **Naruto**_ : ahora nos encontramos con el rubio atento a la peli azul que le explica cómo sería su entrenamiento

-bien Naruto te voy explicar cómo será tu entrenamiento-le dijo sentada al frente rubio-lo primero será taijutsu conmigo vas a tener que esforzarte mucho, para que vayas con los otros dioses tienes que derrotarme-dijo mientras se levantaba-bien comenzaremos con tu cuerpo primero quiero que des 200 vuelta alrededor del lago después 500 flexiones de brazo, sentadillas y cualquier tipo de ejercicio todos los días para fortalecerte

Después de un largo año, una vez terminado ya tenía la suficiente fuerza para ganarle a un chunin

-bien quiero que pelees conmigo para ver donde tiene un punto ciego-dijo la peli azul

-bien- se fue corriendo con el puño alto apuntado a la peli azul mientras que esta lo esquivaba fácilmente

-mal muy mal-dijo mientras esquivaba todos los golpes-tiene que ver donde puedes golpearlo y a la vez no dejar tu defensa

-Aaaaaaaah-dijo mientras recibía un golpe de la diosa seguramente le rompió un hueso pero con la chacra del kyubi se curaba rápido, así pasaron todos los días en los 3 años

 _KONOHA 2 AÑOS_

 _ **Konoha**_ : ya ha pasado un año desde la desaparición de Naruto y solo las personas que querían al rubio se percataron de eso, danzo quería visitar al rubio pero cuando se enteró que murió a manos de los aldeanos envió a sus ANBU de la raíz a matar a todos los ninjas implicado y torturar a los aldeanos, naruko vio que desde su cumpleaños que no veía a su "onii-chan" le pregunto a sus padres pero no le dieron importancia se enojó con ellos le fue a preguntar a sarutobi que lo veía como un abuelo cuando le dio la noticia se derrumbó, lloro todo el día y se prometió a sí misma que sería fuerte por su hermano , el resto seguían como si nada, el viejo hokage su ira estaba aumentando minato y kushina seguían como si nada según el informe del ANBU neko estaban entrenando a menma y naruko pensando que eran ´los elegidos de la profecía´ según su 'alumno' pero a la vez veía que naruko no interactuaba con sus padres y que esa inocencia que le daba el rubio desapareció y que si no se solucionaba pronto tendrían muchos problemas

 ** _Naruto:_** amaterasu se posesiono del rubio se lo llevo a un cuarto espacioso

-bien naruto-kun lo que te voy a enseñar son los elemento y sub elemento-dijo mientras guiaba al rubio en el centro de la habitación

-toma-le entrego un papel-con esto vamos a saber de qué eres afín-Naruto tomo el papel le inyecto un poco de chakra y se dividió en 3 partes uno se arrugo, el otro se deshizo y el siguiente se mojó

-vaya eres mayor afín del viento y rayo pero también un poco con la tierra y agua-dijo interesada- bien eso será más fácil el entrenamiento

-tsukuyumi sama porque estamos aquí-viendo a su alrededor

-aquí vas a entrenar, esta habitación tiene una función por cada elemento que tengas este creara un lugar donde puedas practicar a gusto-dijo mientras la habitación cambiaba a una montaña con mucho viento-aquí vas entrenar para dominar el futon-ahora cambiaba a una tormenta eléctrica-aquí el raiton-en eso cambia a un lugar árido-aquí el doton- después cambia a un isla pequeña-y por último el suiton cuando domines esos nos vamos con el katon que en eso te ayude natsumi

-como conoce a natsumi

-quien crees que le enseño a ser la mejor con el fuego-recibiendo "oh" de Naruto-una vez terminado no vamos con el yoton (lava), jinton (polvo), enton (llama), onmyoton (elemento yin-yang), mokuton (madera) y hyoton (hielo)

Después de dominar los 5 elementos en un año y medio, el resto lo que quedaba de tiempo aunque consumía más chakra el hyoton lo perfecciono aunque tenía que ver ese problema

 _KONOHA 3 AÑOS_

 _ **Konoha:**_ todo seguía igual que el año anterior naruko seguía odiando a sus padres ellos mataron a su onii chan, menma su ego estaba aumentando por ser el hijo/discípulo de 2 grande héroes y ser un "jinchuriki" no ayudaba que siempre se juntara con sasuke uchiha él junto a su madre y hermanos fueron los sobreviviente en la masacre del clan, neji hyuga un prodigio de la rama secundaria los tres se creían que eran la salvación de la aldea y que los demás tenía que besar el suelo donde pisaban

 _ **Naruto:**_ después que terminara con amaterasu se lo llevo tsukuyumi a un prado

-bien naruto-kun la magia a diferencia del chakra que es energía física y espiritual-mientras caminaban-la magia es energía natural y espiritual ósea que necesitas muchas concentración-se sentó en pose de meditación bajo a un árbol-siéntate como yo y vamos a entrenar tu mente y después vamos ver que magia especializando

Después de estar meditando el rubio descubrió que tenía la magia de re-equipar y la diosa le enseño _ice: make_ , y una magia perdida Ei no metsuryu maho (dragón Slayer de las sombras) al parecer solo lo dragones podían enseñar esta magia pero busco en unos archivos antiguos, investigo como lo hacían y problemas resuelto

Con el re-equipar solo podía hacer 2 armaduras, el ice: make lo manejaba a la perfecciono y la DS de sombra solo puede ser lo básico

 _KONOHA 4 AÑOS_

 _ **Konoha:**_ todo sigue igual

-hokage sama llego el sandaime tsuchikage a hablar con usted

O tal vez no

-déjalo pasar por favor-le pidió a minato a su secretaria y en eso entra oniki-que lo trae por aquí tsuchikage sama-

-no te hagas minato sabes muy bien a lo que vine-lo dijo mirando serio-acordaste que para finalizar nuestras disputas de ambas aldeas tendríamos una alianza matrimonial con tu hijo con mi nieta y quiero un yerno que proteja a mi nieta no al revés

-menma es muy fuerte para proteger a su nieta

-ese niño arrogante? Prefiero que se case con criminal que con el-lo dijo en forma de burla-según recuerdo tu tuviste antes que él, un niño rubio ¿cómo se llamaba?-dijo pensativo-ah Naruto, con él se va casar mi querida nieta ojala que se fuerte porque no lo quiero muerto, nos vemos en 4 años para el examen chunin-terminando se fue dejando preocupado al rubio mayor

-mierda se me olvido de Naruto-intento recordar algo del pero nada hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía se estaba aislando de la familia-le voy a decir que podrá entrenar con nosotros seguro que se alegrara y volveremos a ser una familia-dejando el papeleo a su secretaria yendo a su casa para que Naruto se integre a la familia (que crédulos XD)

Kushina estaba viendo la fotos familiares al darse cuenta que Naruto no pasaba tiempo con ellos (¿enserio?) mientras veía el álbum se percataba que tenía fotos de todos excepto de Naruto, solo una cuando nació pero ninguna más- _que clase de madre soy al abandonar a unos de mis hijo-_ dijo mientras recorría lágrimas en sus mejillas- _pero lo voy a soluciona, le voy a pedir que entrene conmigo y minato, volveremos a ser una familia-_ dijo determinada en eso abre la puerta y aparece jiraiya con tsunade con una sonrisa

-hola-dijo sonriendo-pasen que hacen por acá

-vinimos a hablar con nuestro ahijado Naruto-dijo jiraiya-mientras conversábamos vimos que se está aislando de la familia

-por eso vinimos a ver si se quiere integrar al entrenamiento y le vamos a dar el contratos de los sapos-dijo tsunade

-cariño ya regrese ¿sensei? ¿Qué hacen por acá? No importa igual están invitado -dijo el rubio mayor entrando a la sala-prepara un banquete le voy dar una buena noticia a Naruto-dijo contento-desde hoy va entrenar con nosotros

-enserio? Tuviste la misma idea que nosotros-dijo igual de contenta mientras salía- voy comprar todo lo necesario

Ya en la noche estaba todo listo los niños se preguntaba porque había una enorme cena aunque naruko ya estaba sospechando que iba a pasar

-donde estará Naruto-le acertó- iré a buscarlo-dijo kushina levantándose yendo a la habitación de su "hijo"

-menma, naruko hoy van a entrenar con su herm- callo cuando escucharon un grito arriba, todos fueron a ver y vieron tirada a la pelirroja en el pasillo tapándose la boca sollozando, vieron adentro de la habitación y los sorprendió

Polvo en todo la habitación había puro polvo

-pero que esto-dijo minato-ven kushina vamos a buscarlo-tomándola de la mano yendo donde a la mansión sarutobi entrando sin tocar-Hiruzen sama Naruto desapareció y no sabemos dónde está -viendo como como expulsaba su humo de su pipa

-hola naruko-chan como has estado-dijo con toda la calma posible irritando a los adultos-al parecer se dieron cuenta-dijo viendo con enojo a la familia presente

-de que está hablando y donde esta Naruto-pregunto minato

-Naruto lleva muerto hace 4 años minato-eso impacto a los presente menos a naruko-al parecer fue tanto la depresión que sus propios padre lo dejaran en la soledad, le arruinaran sus sueño y según los aldeanos aprovecharon esa debilidad pensando que se librarían del zorro matándolo y arrojándolo al bosque de la muerte-viendo como kushina cae de rodilla llorando

-no por favor que no sea cierto-murmuraba tomándose la cabeza-¡MENTIRA NO TIENE QUE SER VERDAD!

-¡ACEPTA LA REALIDAD KUSHINA!-dijo un furioso sandaime levantándose-¡por culpa de uno ingratos que le hicieron caso a una maldita profecía condenaron un niño inocente a manos de los aldeanos que no diferencia carcelero y contenedor, no contento con eso le arrebatan lo que por derecho le pertenecía, no sé qué padres y padrinos sean pero los aseguro que son de los peores-mientras dirigía su mirada a sus discípulo que estaban cayendo a lagrimas -¡les dije que por favoritismo pasaría algo grave pero ni caso me hicieron ahora acepten lo que sucedió! ¡Tienen suerte que no les descienda de rango ahora váyanse que no les quiero ver la cara! Naruko quiero hablar contigo-viendo como todos iban excepto la mencionada-naruko desde hoy vas entrenar conmigo

-porque oji-san-

-te tengo una misión que solo nosotros podemos saber-dijo mientras se iba a la ventana-tu hermano… puede que esté vivo-sorprendiendo a la rubia-cuando fuimos a investigar no encontramos manchas de sangre creemos que huyo por eso tu misión en buscar cualquier información sobre el-dijo mientras veía a la rubia por el reflejo-eso sería todo, quédate el tiempo que quieras yo voy a descansar-mientras se retiraba la rubia se iba a la biblioteca

 _ **Naruto:**_ terminado la práctica de magia vino shinagami con y se lo llevo al inframundo que tenía un cielo oscuro

-ahora te toca conmigo Naruto-kun y si haces todo lo que diga quizás te de una recompensa-con voz seductora se acercaba a un rubio nervioso-bien lo que te voy a enseñar son los 10 tipos de mi _kenjutsu: shinagami_ con su arma principal-en su mano apareciendo una guadaña (pongan en google-guadaña dante inferno) entregándoselo-y creo que también podemos usar algunas armas de tu magia re-equipar pero eso veremos después sígueme-yendo hacia una puerta enorme

-y con quien voy a entrenar shinagami sama-viendo cómo se habría una puerta

-por el momento con algunos espadachines de bajo nivel pero más avanzando más mayor es el nivel-dijo mientras entraban a un lugar oscuro y cerrara la puerta

Naruto en kenjutsus era una bestia pero solo podía llegar al kenjutsus: shinagami fase 6 pero igual podría a enfrentarse a un ejército samurái solo

 _KONOHA 5 AÑOS_

 _ **Konoha**_ : menma con el tiempo se un cambio de imagen llevaba una polera negra con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda un pantalón con sandalia ninjas un porta kunai en el muslo derecho el cabello se lo amarro en cola hacia atrás, naruko llevaba polera blanca con el símbolo Uzumaki en hombro izquierdo, un falda naranja que le llegaba a un poco más arriba de la rodilla, calza negra y botas ninjas

ellos se dirijan a la academia ninja aunque si uno se fijaba bien los dos tenía una mirada de odio mutuo uno porque se creía superior y quería ser el líder del clan Uzumaki al igual que Namizake, naruko porque él es motivo que muriera su hermano

Minato con kushina desde que se enteraron la muerte de su hijo estaban más preocupado de sus hijos lo entrenaban más por una organización de criminales S que buscaban el poder de todos los bijuu no iban a dejar muriera uno de sus hijos, no otra vez, aunque naruko siempre estaba sombría con todos solo sonreía con satsuki que era su única amiga con el resto le era indiferente menma se estaba volviendo alguien arrogante hasta con ellos

 ** _Naruto :_** una vez terminado el entrenamiento de shinagami le estaba esperando afuera Atenea

-bien Naruto sígueme-una vez saliendo del reinado de shinagami-como dije anteriormente, conmigo vas a ser de ti un buen estratega para eso vamos a estudiar y aprender fuinjutsu como eres un Uzumaki vas ser muy fácil para ti-entrando a una biblioteca ENORME-vamos a estar los 3 años aquí-dejando pálido al rubio

El rubio estaba a un paso a ser Fuin-master (maestro de los sellos) y en el tema del conocimiento fácilmente podría rivalizar a al mejor shinobi del clan Nara

 _KONOHA 6 AÑOS_

 ** _Konoha_** : todo sigue igual

 ** _Naruto_** : Susano el dios de la tormenta se llevó a Naruto a rastra por el suelo por estar divirtiéndose con su hermana en vez de estudiar

-escucha bien mocoso no voy a ser suavecito como mis hermanas-hay sí que se aterro-como mi elemento no cuesta mucho manejar vamos a irnos a aprender cómo sacar información entendiste gaki?

-hai-dijo temblando

-dije entendiste-con una mirada dura que asusto al rubio pero se recompuso-bien con todo hablado empecemos

 _KONOHA 7 AÑOS_

 ** _Konoha_** : todo sigue igual

 ** _Naruto_** : después del tortu…perdón agradable entrenamiento con Susano el rubio fue hacia su última fase del entrenamiento que sería con sirios para que le dé una compañero para que peleen en dúo lo malo que tenía que escalar un montaña tan alta

-bien Naruto llegaste como te dije conmigo vas a aprender ser coordinado para que pelees con tu compañero de batalla-dijo viendo como no se había cansado-pero primero tiene que conseguir uno allá-señalando una montaña con muchas cuevas-dentro hay muchos nidos con diferente tipos de animales solo tienes que seguir tu instinto tu animal que será perfecto para ti te guiara a el

Partiendo en enseguida hacia las cueva emocionado para encontrarse a su compañero

-se me olvido decirle que hay madres sobre protectora-dijo viendo lejos ya al rubio-nah no creo que sea un problema-alzando lo hombros yendo a comer algo

Naruto recorrió durante días la gigantesca montaña y lo único que encontró con animales de todo tipo intentando comerlo nunca alcanzaba a tocar ni siquiera vio que uno que le gustara, ya cansado de tanto buscar intento volver pero no se percató que había un hoyo abajo suyo,

Tanto fue la caída que lo desoriento intento recomponerse y siguió caminando hasta encontrar la salida, saldría muy fácilmente un ninjutsu que tenía en su arsenal pero vivían animales hay así que decidió mejor caminar

Ya horas caminando se encontró con una cueva iluminada por cristales que reflejaban la luz de afuera y en centro había un enorme huevo con símbolos extraños al parecer no había nadie así que tomo el huevo y salió por donde entraba la luz

-sirios-sama encontré este huevo-mostrándoselo-de que animal es

-bien hecho Naruto no te voy a decir que animal para que sea sorpresa-dejando frustrado al pobre rubio-pero será un gran compañero

-bien comencemos una vez que nazca vas a criarlo para que confié en ti después una vez que se adulto que no creo que tarde en menos de 1 año te voy dar una espada para que practiques junto a te mostrare-montado su compañero

Surco los cielos saco una espada se puso de pie en el lomo y empezó a cortar el aire a una velocidad inigualable salto hiso un cortes maniobras mientras estaba en el aire apunto hacia abajo la espada piso fuertemente el mango mientras su Grifo lo tomaba de las manos con sus garras mientras la espada salía disparado hacia el suelo formando un cráter por el impacto vio que sirius venia hacia el

-ves no le di ninguna orden él tiene que saber cuándo actuar en el momento adecuado-dijo mientras caminaba hacia una casa-estaré preparando una arma adecuado mientras tu cuidas el huevo

Lo que nació lo sorprendió no se veía tan poderoso sirius le dijo que cuando nace tienes que cuidarlo bien al ser adulto puede rivalizar contra una invocación y la arma era una lanza con ambos lados con punta una era pequeña la otra era grande en forma de triángulo con las puntas tiradas para abajo con el centro un círculo rojo y la otra era una katana de una sola mano con el mango rojo

-Con esto terminamos tu entrenamiento

 _KONOHA 8 AÑOS_

El cuarto hokage hace meses ha estado recibiendo informes de que hay mercenario que está limpiando a los bandido del libro bingo de kumo, iwa, suna y que está actualmente terminando la guerra civil de kiri eso le estaba preocupando porque no había ninguna información de esos sujetos

-quien serán estos sujeto-dijo el rubio mayor a nadie en concreto y en eso aparece jiraiya

-minato encontré información y quiero que lo veas si mis sospechas son cierta-lo dijo serio

-que es sensei-dijo al igual que el sannin y este le pasa el libro

 **Nombres: Naruto**

 **Apariencia: no se pudo apreciar bien por estar siempre puesto una manta cubierto pero se sabe que tiene un chaleco rojo con negro pantalón ANBU y botas sobre él tiene un sombrero (como el de luffy) y una máscara negra que cubre la mayor parte de su cara que solo deja el ojo derecho que son azules morados (como kakashi)**

 **Afinidad: viento, se cree que tiene más**

 **Aldea: no hay información**

 **Información: no hay registro del solo apareció exterminando los bandidos del libro bingo solo kiri compartió información las otras aldeas no averiguaron nada, es un poderoso guerrero que tiene dominio completo con el futon y que usa puro taijutsu que derroto a todo un ejército y que se enfrentó al mizukage convertido en un bijuu con un manto de chakra rojo, matándolo que a la vez no se sabe del bijuu dentro encerrado**

 **Acompañante: 1**

 **Nombre: Natsumi Otsutsuki**

 **Apariencia: tiene una máscara de zorro que solo deja su pelo largo rojo no se sabe que proporciones tiene pero se sabe que es mujer por el tono de su voz**

 **Afinidad: fuego**

 **Aldea: no hay información**

 **Información: al igual que su acompañante no hay registro de ella, se dice que puede controlar el fuego a su voluntad al carbonizar un escuadrón ANBU**

 **Peligro: ellos a menos que seas un ninja clase S no puedes combatir aunque que se cree que tienen más poder si te encuentras con ellos no hagas nada tonto porque te van a matar**

 **Recompensa: muchas aldeas lo quieren para sus filas y que pagarían lo que quieran con tal de llevárselo**

-esto es imposible-dijo incrédulo el rubio-como alguien puede ser tan poderoso-pasando su mirada al peliblanco

-créelo minato, pero ese no es problema-apuntando hacia una foto borrosa del mercenario-no estoy muy seguro pero creo que es… tu hijo-sorprendiendo al rubio mayor-sé que es imposible pero tienen el mismo nombre, tiene un chakra rojo, siempre tiene tapado su ojo izquierdo todo indica que puede ser Naruto

-¡eso es mentira!-dijo levantándose furioso-¡mi hijo lleva muerto más 8 años por culpa mía!-agachando la mirada golpeando el escritorio-¡por culpa mía condene a uno de mis hijos!

-¡entiende minato!-alzando la voz-¡puede que tu hijo sobrevivió y se hubiera ido! ¡Recuerda que nunca encontramos el cuerpo por más que buscamos! Puede que haya una posibilidad porque viene hacia acá a presentarse por los exámenes y creo que ya se han enterados-saliendo de la oficina

Iwagakure

-tsuchikage sama llego una información nueva-dijo un ninja pasándoselo el papel al anciano kage que lo leía con interés

-ANBU-en instante apareció-quiero que me traigas a mi nieta de inmediato-en un rato vino la mencionada-kurotsuchi te quiero pedir que entrenes para los exámenes chunin

-porque abuelo-dijo la castaña (todos saben su apariencia y si no busquen en google)

-porque vamos a ir konoha por los exámenes y capaz que conozcas a tu prometido-asintiendo sale de la oficina dejando solo a oniki viendo la aldea por la ventana

-vamos a ver quién eres en realidad…

Kumogakure

-¡BEE!-dice el A el cuarto raikage-quiero que entrenes más tu genin los voy a llevar conmigo a los exámenes chunin en 3 meses y quiero a ese mercenario-viendo como salía su hermano gira su silla para ver su aldea por la ventana con la mirada seria-te traeré cueste lo que cueste…

Kirigakure

-interesante-dijo sonriendo Mei la cuarta mizukage leyendo el informe reciente-al fin vas a mostrar tu verdadero rostro-dijo sonriendo con malicia-¡AO!-al instante apareció-prepara un equipo genin vamos a konoha por los exámenes chunin en 3 meses-asistiendo retirándose en shunshin-voy a conquistar tu corazón…

Sunagakure

-gaara, temari, kankuro-dijo el "kazekage"-quiero que vayan a los exámenes chunin a eliminar a ese mercenario es un obstáculo en nuestro plan-viendo cómo se retiraban-kabuto quiero que me traigas el cuerpo-viendo como su aprendiz desaparecía sin ningún rastro-kukuku con el sharingan se sasuke seré poderoso pero su cuerpo me será de utilidad verdad…

¿?

-Naruto-dijeron los cuatro mientras se mostraba al rubio caminando en el bosque rumbo hacia la aldea de la hoja

-mmm esto será interesante-dijo el rubio deteniéndose mirando hacia el cielo

-porque lo dices-dijo su acompañante

-no sé por qué pero creo que algo está por venir-dijo sonriendo con malicia siguiendo su camino dejando confundida a la pelirroja

* * *

 **Bueno con esto termino el capitulo que es un poco mas largo ojala que le guste ¿que compañero elegí? eso sera sorpresa porque nunca vi que usaran uno**

 **he leído su review y me alegran sus comentario al igual que sus consejos sobre el harem y técnicas**

 **shinigami dxd: sobre hinata la voy a poner en el harem pero después de un incidente pero hasta entonce sera sadica y como viste la guerra de kiri ya lo termino pero haku también lo voy poner para que le ayude sobre hyoton y sobre el clan de naruto estoy pensando un apellido asi que aun no lo decido pero quiero un apellido relacionado con kami**

 **guest: gracias me alegro mucho que te gustara**

 **notemix doragon: como dije con el tiempo van a ser mas largo y fuu igual estará**

 **ulkiorrauchiha: el doujutsu ya se lo di y tiene poderes que se mostraran de a poco, sobre el actitud sera amable con las personas que le agraden y a los enemigos sera una actitud fría, la magia también lo decidí pero nunca esta demás para enseñar una mas y por ultimo sobre la pareja se que es muy común pero a todos nos gusta y voy a ver si meto mas personaje de otros animes**

 **zafir09: gracias por ver que te gustaron los capitulo sobre los bijuu quiero sacar alguien que seguro todos conocen y para eso necesito que por lo menos tenga algunos bijuu encerrados dentro de ella**

 **metalero anarkista: ayame es buena elección, sobre sakura capaz solo CAPAZ que no la meta pero ino lo estoy pensando, hinata lo lamento pero lo voy a poner pero después de un suceso que ojala te guste pero sera sádica hasta que suceda**

 **eso es todo que voy a responder que creo que me sentía obligado a responder otra cosa la mascara que tenia naruto hasta eso tiene una escena planeada gracias por las opciones del harem se despide su amigo Maurox000**

 **PD: tengo planeado otra historia pero esta vez de High School DxD: que pasaria si issei tiene un secreto que tiene miedo revelar ¿sus padres muertos?¿de que tiene miedo issei para no revelar ese secreto? todo seria después del incidente raiser**


	5. Al país de la ola

**Hola, perdón por tardarme mucho con la historia pero estaba ocupado pero me desocupe en este momento y lo termine y lo hice mas largo**

 **Sin nada más que decir le invito a leerlo Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **¿?**

En un bosque con un poco de neblina se encontraba tres personajes uno era un joven de aproximadamente 17 años tenía el pelo rubio con una máscara que cubre su cara menos sus ojos con una gabardina azul oscuro con cuello que estaba abierto, se veían que llevaba un pantalón con un azul más claro con unas vendas blancas de la rodilla para abajo llevaba un sandalias ninjas llevaba una camiseta roja oscura y en el pecho se podría ver el símbolo de kami-quien diría que esos bandidos tendrían escondido esta ropa-dijo el rubio sonriendo mirando el al grupo de bandidos muerto enfrente de el

-tienes suerte que encontraras uno Naru-kun, yo no he encontrado nada lindo-dijo una pelirroja con kimono rosado que le llegaba hasta el muslo que hacía notar su magnífico trasero con borde en donde se notaba un poco de voluptuoso pechos copa D de color blanco traía unas medias que en hacían relucir esas piernas era una belleza sin duda y era más haciendo puchero al no ver encontrado nada para su gusto ella era kyubi el zorro de 9 colas o natsumi, ella era con orgullo la novia del rubio al ser el único que no la trata como armas si no como mujer y queria verse lo mejor posible

-tu siempre quieres cosas bonitas natsumi, que no te cansas-dijo una castaña atado como cola, con la misma figura que la pelirroja de pechos copa D un buen trasero, lleva una chaqueta azul oscuro y blanco abierto, es decir hasta los tobillos y se divide en dos extremos pasados los muslos una polera con el mismo color al igual que una falda que le llegaba hasta el muslo que hacía notar sus buenas piernas y unas sandalias, ella es kai o la bijuu de 3 colas

Naruto al vencer al yondaime mizukage yagura en la guerra civil de kiri entro a su pasaje mental y lo que vio se enfureció, en medio de una roca rodeado de un paisaje áridos ahí estaba kai atada con miles de cadenas en todo su cuerpo con un kimono sucio, el hablo con ella, esta le suplico que le salvara del mizukage que al parecer estaba metido en un genjutsu que hacía que la violara y cuando estuviera cansada le robaba su poder, ella al no poder hacer nada solo resistió hasta que alguien la ayudara, hasta que vio cuando derrotaron a su contenedor ella tenía la vaga esperanza que quizás él lo salvaría y no se equivocó, él dijo que estaba reuniendo los bijuu que lo necesitaría para un peligro mayor y necesitaba encerrar a todos dentro de sí mismo para detenerlo, ella se aterro en pensar que le pasaría lo mismo pero se tranquilizó que al saber que la cuidaría que el tenia a una de sus hermanas y supo de quien hablaba por la forma del chakra rojo cuando combatían, así que acepto para que él sea su contenedor, naruto al saber su decisión salió del pasaje mental e hizo sellos para invocar a shinigami esta se alegró de volver a verlo y lo abrazo ahogándolo en su increíbles pechos, una vez terminado el abraso el rubio le pidió que encerrara el bijuu de 3 colas dentro de él pero que también que pueda salir cuando quiera, ella acepto al ver lo que tenía planeado he hizo el _**Shiki** **Fūin**_ dejando que se llevara el alma de yagura que seguía con vida, una vez terminado todo el rubio con el suiton era tan poderoso como el nidaime hokage al ver control con el agua, cuando llegaron los ninjas de la revolución se sorprendieron al ver tanta destrucción y vieron que al medio estaba el rubio enfrente del cuerpo sin vida del mizukage, ellos se vitorearon de felicidad al saber que se terminó la tiranía del mizukage al igual que la guerra, todos que eran fieles que seguían luchando a él, murieron ejecutados y los que estaban arrepentido fueron arrestado, todos aplaudían y gritaban de alegría al rubio que él era su nuevo héroe, este no le prestó atención y se desvaneció junto con la pelirroja ellos se sorprendieron al ver que fue nunca más los volvieron a ver, naruto vio que los ninjas de kiri venían y lo alababan el desapareció para no pregunten sobre su identidad y apareció en un punto de kiri siguiendo su camino

Naruto llego a un bosque y dejo que saliera la castaña para que no estuviera encerrada tanto una vez que reconoció al natsumi pasaron horas hablando de todo el tiempo separada, la castaña se rio al saber cómo un humano controlo a la gran zorra kyubi esta se irrito al ver su burla y empezaron a pelear con dientes y uñas, el rubio casi le sale sangre en la nariz al ver que la dos bellezas empezaron a arrancarse la ropa y dejaban a casi al descubierto todo su cuerpo pero llegaronun grupo de 10 bandidos-oh pero mira que encontramos, dos bellezas casi desnudas y un niño-dijo un gordo musculoso que era el líder-porque no vienen con nosotros seguro que se divertirán con nosotros-ellos ignoraron lo que dijo que seguían con los suyo-¡oigan!-los tres se dieron cuenta que no estaban solo-dame a esas putas y tu niño no saldrás herido-los tres se miraron y se tiraron al suelo muriéndose de la risa-¡vamos chico, y podremos disfrutar de esas putas!-dijo irritado por burlárse de él y su grupo, el rubio y la dos chicas se miraron entre ellos decidiendo quien iría-yo voy-dijo con calma el rubio poniéndose en frente de los bandidos-oh pero niño más valiente ¡mátenlo chicos!-todo se lanzaron al rubio mientras que este lo esquivaba con facilidad poniéndole puntapié para que se caigan, ellos se frustraban por más que atacaban no le daban el rubio, este ya cansado de este juego saco un kunai y se movió a alta velocidad despareciendo de la vista de los demás-donde estas maldito-dijo uno de los bandidos mirando alrededor- _justo detrás_ -escucho y antes de hacer algo tenía el arma atravesado justo en su corazón segándole la vida, los otros vieron a su compañero morir en frente, ellos de ira lanzaron al rubio mientras que este paso detrás de ellos matándolo uno por uno-no son más que un panda de inútiles-dijo cortándole la yugular a unos de los bandidos y viendo que habían solos tres incluyendo al líder-ah…q… que hace… hacemos-dijo tartamudeando de miedo al ver que siete de sus compañeros murieron en menos de un minuto-ustedes morirán ahora-dijo el rubio con una mirada amenazadora y no ayuda que tenga la cara llena sangre y que se lanzara matándolos en el acto dejando que la sangre de sus cuerpos manchara su ropa, terminado todo el rubio reviso que llevaban consigo encima para cambiarse la ropa llena sangre

Ahora en la actualidad los tres seguian su camino para cumplir una promesa que le hizo el rubio hacia la diosa que detendría el mal que muy pronto se estará movilizando para cumplir sus ambiciones aún recuerda lo que le dijo la diosa despues de tanto años

FLASHBACK

Nos encontramos con el rubio y la diosa peli azul descansando sentados en la casa después del arduo entrenamiento mientras charlaban al rubio le paso algo en la cabeza que lo tenía intrigado así que decidió preguntar-kyo sama puedo preguntarle algo-dijo el rubio recibiendo un asentamiento de la diosa sonriendo-¿ustedes han entrenado alguien aparte de mí?-dijo viendo como la diosa ponía cara de seriedad mirando hacia la ventana soltando un suspiro y asustando al rubio que quizás no debía preguntar-lo siento kyo sama no debí preguntar…-no te preocupes naruto-kun algún día tendría que contarte-interrumpió la diosa-en realidad muchos años atrás si entrenamos a alguien… alguien muy poderoso… pero algo fallo-dijo la diosa agachando la cabeza haciendo que su pelo cubriera sus ojos-que paso kyo sama-dijo el rubio preocupado

Hace mucho milenios atrás nosotros los dioses decidimos de que ya era hora de elegir nuestro guerrero para interviniera en las peleas que nosotros no podíamos así que buscamos pero por mas que vimos, nadie era digno de ser nuestro guerrero, todos tenia podridos sus corazones hasta que lo encontramos a "el"… tenía un corazón tan puro que ayudaba a quien lo necesitara, igual al tuyo naruto, pensábamos que él era nuestro elegido así que esperamos que falleciera para que venga a nuestro lado, cuando llego lo entrenamos como ha nadie le dimos nuestras bendiciones para que sea el más fuerte de todos le dimos armas que eran tan poderosas que solo él podría manejarlo, hasta que llego un ser extraño, una bestia, no podría describirlo lo único que sé, es que era un peligro, así que lo enviamos para que lo matara, nosotros pensábamos que con solo él lo derrotaría pero algo salió mal en el tiempo de la batalla… él se alió con la bestia para después matarlo tomando su poder con su habilidad extraña, destruía pueblos en su camino, violaba a cuanta mujeres que se le cruzara ya sea niña o adulta, mataba sin compasión a las personas que se le enfrentaba, vimos con el tiempo que personas malvadas se le unían para causar mayor destrozos, su corazón que alguna vez fue tan puro ahora en ser oscuro llena de maldad que no se saciaba con nada, nosotros no podíamos intervenir al causar desequilibrio en el mundo, pero era tan poderoso que nadie podría detenerlo incluso llegaba a mi poder pero tampoco podíamos quedando sentado así que intervenimos aun cuando causaría un desastre en el mundo peleamos cuanto pudimos pero su poder seguía creciendo, aun cuando era ilógico mato a los dioses que algunas le tuvo cariño y diosas que robo sus corazones, con el sacrificio de nuestros hermanos los ochos que sobrevivieron que yo era una de ellos, pudimos derrotarlo pero tampoco podíamos matarlo al tener nuestras bendiciones que aún presente nos arrepentimos de darle, así que decidimos sellarlo a él y todos sus secuaces pero ese sello necesitaba un sacrificio, entre nosotros elegimos que yo era la más indicada así que acepte pero sin darnos cuenta nuestro hermano más pequeño hizo el sello sacrificándose en el proceso, cuando nos simos cuenta quedábamos devastado al ver que nuestro hermano murió por nuestro errores pero ya no podíamos hacer nada, de los 20 dioses que eran solo quedábamos nosotros siete pero vimos que ese sello no podría detenerlo por siempre así que volvimos a buscar un guerrero para detenerlo pero nunca encontramos y nuestro tiempo se estaba agotando… hasta que te encontramos y vimos que eras perfecto...lo siento naruto por hacer que soluciones nuestros errores-la peli azul estaba soltando una lagrima por recordar tal acontecimiento que sufrió mientras que el rubio estaba apenado por hacerle recordar algo tan doloroso-no se preocupe y lo siento kyo sama por hacerle recordar algo tan doloroso pero le juro que no me pasara lo mismo-dijo mirando a la diosa-le prometo que nada me hará cambiar de rumbo usted me salvo yo le debo la vida así que-paro el rubio arrodillándose con respeto hacia la diosa-Yo Naruto tenshi le prometo que haré lo que este en mis manos para detenerlo-sorprendiendo a la peli azul-aunque tenga odio en mi corazón por todo lo sucedido antes de encontrarme usted, pero yo le debo mi vida y jamás la traicionare… y si pasara algo para hacer que la traicione haré algo que no dudare para no dañarla…-dijo aun arrodillado intrigando a la diosa-que harás naruto-kun-pregunto y vio que levanto la mirada, con una palabra decidida le dijo-me suicidare-sorprendiendo y ante de hablar el rubio se adelantó-pero no moriré tan fácil, para eso me volveré fuerte para que nadie pueda dañarla-dijo sonriendo conmoviendo a la peli azul-gracias naruto-kun-la peli azul no lo entendía pero tenía un sentimiento hacia el rubio lo veía como un hermano pequeño pero ahora no podía verlo de esa manera

FIN FLASHBACK

Mientras naruto recordaba su promesa se dio cuenta que llego al borde de la costa de kiri y vio que había un barco pequeño pero lo suficiente para ir los tres así que se subió y partió a nami a resolver un asunto con un jefe que esclaviza mujeres con kekkei genkai para su ejército que está causando daño en ese pueblo donde está su base e iba acabar una vez por todas sus malignos planes

Mientras tanto en konoha de los nuevos genin que venía más decidido en convertirse en ser las shinobis más fuerte de la aldea para cumplir sus sueños los líderes de los clanes estaban con sus herederos, mikoto uchiha estaba feliz de ver a sus dos hijos por fin graduados aunque uno de ellos se estaba volviendo arrogante por creerse ser de la elite de aldea, kushina y minato estaban felices que se graduaran y que sean los novatos del año pero aunque por fuera se veían como una familia perfecta para todos, por dentro era todo lo contrario, su "único" hijo varón menma se estaba volviendo arrogante al igual que sasuke y neji hyuga el genio de su clan, los tres se creían muy superiores por ser hijo/discípulo de los dos grandes héroes de konoha(menma) por venir de un clan de la elite( sasuke) y que el destino esta de su lado(neji) los tres siempre molestaban a los hijos de los civiles diciéndoles por ser débiles, que deberían renunciar que solo serían estorbos y siempre jugaban con los sentimiento de sus fans girl dándole falsas esperanzas, su hija naruko se estaba aislando de la familia y casi no tenía amigo a pesar de ser la joven más deseada para los jóvenes no le prestaba atención siempre con esa mirada fría a todos y a la única que le sonríe a satsuki uchiha la hermana del pelinegro que también era bonita a pesar de la corta edad, antes cuando estaban en la academia los dos menma y sasuke intentaron conquistar a la hermana del otro, por ser las única que valían la pena para salir con ellos para molestia de ella, que no le hicieron caso solo los ignoraron para enojo de ellos

Los herederos de clanes estaban hinata hyuga que era bonita pero no tanto que la rubia y pelinegra, que a pesar de ser una sádica por culpa de su padre, en el interior era una chica amable, la chica era la más fansgirl del club de menma a pesar que este no le presta atención, kiba inuzuka este siempre decía que era el perro alfa y que hinata sería su perra algún día, shino abúrame este tiene un afición por los insecto al igual que todo su clan, Shikamaru Nara este siempre veía la vida aburrida y se la pasa mirando las nubes junto con chouji akimichi que se la pasa comiendo, Ino yamanaka ella estaba casi a la par de naruko y satsuki ella ante era un fans girl del pelinegro pero cuando se le aclaro sus sentimiento este lo boto como simple basura y la humillo en frente de toda la clase, no podía soportar tanta burla así que se escondió, dejo de hablar con alguien y tenía un odio hacia sasuke por hacerle humillar ante todo hasta sakura haruno ex rival por el amor de este, ella era hija del líder del consejo civil ella al tener a sus padres divorciado tenia un problema con el pelinegro siempre la está acosando diciendo cosas del amor, cuando su "amiga" rubia se le declaro al pelinegro esta al principio se molestó pero la humillo cuando la rechazo. Todos ellos eran la esperanza de konoha pero lo que no sabían que alguien iba a interrumpir sus vidas

sarutobi el tercer hokage sentado donde se daban las misiones vio que los genin estaban avanzando bien en sus misiones de rango D así que pensó que era buena idea que los 14 novatos vayan a su primera misión de rango C para que aprendan más rápido lo que no sabían que esa decisión iba a cambiar mucho sus vidas, cuando minato se enteró sobre su decisión, protesto diciendo que recién habían salidos de la academia que no estaban listo, después de tanto insistir acepto regañadientes pero que irían con kushina, kakashi y que serían escoltado por un ANBU, el viejo acepto así que llamo a su leal anbu neko y le informo que lo trajeran a los cincos equipo, que uno de ellos solo están formado por dos genin, cuando sarutobi le informo sobre su decisión ellos al principio se sorprendieron que irían en una misión de rango C que se alegraron al estar un paso de su sueño, venganza(sasuke) o ambiciones(menma), el viejo hokage le dijo que la mitad irían a hablar a con un mercante que le proporcionaba armas a la aldea y la otra a escoltar un constructor de puentes

-los que van a ir a hablar con el mercante son el equipo nueve con su sensei Maito gai junto con el equipo ocho con kurenai yuhi a cargo de la misión -los mencionados asintieron-los que van a proteger al constructor serán el equipo siete con su sensei kakashi junto con el grupo diez pero su sensei está ocupado, en cambio ira kushina y que también estará a cargo de la misión el equipo once como no tiene completo su equipo, una tendrá que ir con kushina y la otra con kurenai -informo el viejo viendo como todo asintieron-ese es todo pueden retirarse-lo demás se retiraron-cree que este sea una buena idea sarutobi sama-dijo preocupado el rubio-no te preocupes minato ellos son fuerte como a nivel de un chunin además están con nuestros mejores jounin no les pasara nada malo-dijo tranquilo el viejo aspirando un poco de su pipa-sigo sin despreocuparme... ojala que no pase nada malo-viendo su aldea sin notar la sonrisa de que tenía marcado en el rostro del viejo mirando de reojo un papel escondido para el ojo del rubio. Todos estaban listo para partir en su primera misión de rango D y cada equipo tomo rumbo diferente

En el equipo de kushina que escoltaban a tazuna el constructor de puente, su líder se percató de un charco de agua que pesar de no llover hace meses, pero no le dio importancia estaba más atenta en el libro que portaba el peli platino, siempre odio esos libro pero ante de hacer algo uno ninjas rebeldes que se hacían llamar lo hermanos demonios atacaron de sorpresa y "mataron" a kakashi, la pelirroja ordeno que hagan un formación mientras que el equipo siete ataca y los otros protegían al viejo, después que termino por kushina que se metió en la pelea por llamarla zorra teñida y que lo matara dolora y lentamente dejando a todos asustados y que apareciera kakashi más vivo que muerto, interrogaron al viejo que dijo que mintió acerca de la misión y que necesitaba ayuda por un jefe de la mafia que hacía que su pueblo sufriera, ellos después de tanto pensar aun cuando no le gustara que le hayan mentido igual tenían que hacer algo por ese pueblo así que siguieron con la misión

Cuando estaban de camino vieron que se acercaba una intensa niebla y ante de darse cuenta alguien lanzo una espada que alerto a todos y vieron que era un mercenario con una espada larga

-pero mira que encontrarme con _Kopi Ninja no Kakashi_ y _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ cuidando a unos niños

- _Momochi Zabuza_ El Demonio Oculto en la Niebla y unos de los siete espadachines de la niebla que hace un renegado aquí

-tengo la encomienda de matar a ese viejo borracho de por alla-señalo al constructor-pero para serlo más entretenido dejaremos que los pequeños jueguen-al lado suyos se crearon 6 clones

-naruko sasuke sakura-los mencionados vieron a su sensei-quiero que protejan a tazuna

-ino chouji shikamaru ustedes intentaran que no se acerquen esos clones lo más que puedan, kakashi y yo no encargaremos del original-todos asistieron y empezaron la pelea

La dos maestros se lanzaron contra el renegado que los recibió con una pelea de taijutsu dejando su espada clavada al suelo a pesar de ser dos contra uno igual le daba batalla, la pelirroja le lanzo un puñetazo dirigido hacia la cara pero espadachines lo bloqueo con sus mano que sintió que era muy poderoso mientras kakashi lo debata un rodillazo justo en el abdomen haciendo que se le alejara y revisando su pecho a pesar de tener su guardia alta no se percató de ese ataque y se lanzó de nuevo pero esta vez con su espada haciendo que se alejaran los maestro y tomando un kunai en el caso de kakashi y una katana sellada en el caso de kushina,-kakashi quiero que te alejes no podrás hacer nada contra un espadachín-dijo seria la pelirroja aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la emoción por pelear contra alguien que practica kenjutsu, en la aldea no había nadie que lo podía hacerle enfrente, la pelirroja se lanzó y envió un corte vertical haciendo que zabuza pusiera horizontal su espada, en una maniobra, suelta una de sus manos en su katana poniendo atrás estirándolo haciéndose girar con una gran velocidad chocando de nuevo pero con más presión, el renegado tuvo que retroceder para reducir el daño, como él era bueno con asesinatos sigiloso no estaba acostumbrado a pelear así, intensifico la niebla haciendo que la pelirroja lo perdiera de vista, el demonio de la niebla apareció atrás tirando su espada atrás para cortarla… pero le sorprende que la uzumaki la reciba con una mirada seria y empezaron un sinfín de movimiento haciendo que chocara sus espadas, sin ver que era un clon y que el verdadero se fue contra el peliplatino

Los dos sensei después de un rato combatiendo se estaban cansando y era raro… a pesar de tantas reservas de chakra ya llevaban más de la mitad gastada y eso lo tenían intrigado pero no pudieron pensar ya que el renegado le estaba contraatacando muy fiero, se estaban cansando rápido, en un movimiento el renegado encerró a kakashi en una cúpula de agua haciendo preocupar a la pelirroja pero no podía hacer nada cuando la espada estaba cerca del pecho del peli platino

En otro lado los genin hacían lo que podían contra los clones que a pesar de ser falsos eran muy fuerte, cuando hicieron una estrategia shikamaru inmovilizo a uno con su sombra mientras naruko y sasuke le matara, cuando lo apuñalaron se disolvió en agua pero no se acabó ahí aún falta cinco, junto pudieron enfrentarlo pero no podían hacer nada su nivel tenían mucha diferencia justo cuando se agruparon apareció un clon atrás de ello intentando matarlos

Justo cuando pensaron que era su final a pesar de ser solo uno, algo le llamo la atención que parecía ser…quejas?

-¡de donde apareció esta niebla! ¡Estamos hace rato caminando en círculo!-dijo alguien oculta en la niebla que parecía ser mujer por su voz-cálmate solo es un poco de niebla-dijo otra voz femenina-¡lo dices solo porque siempre vivías así pero yo me estoy hartando!-dijo la primera voz, después de escuchar un rato las quejas-¡cállate!-dijo la segunda voz al parecer se molestó-¡tú que me vienes a callar tortuga marina!-grito-¡que me dijiste zorra desesperada!-grito la segunda-¡algún problema marisco súper desarrollado!-se escuchaban que se estaban peleando, todos tenían una gota en la cabeza olvidándose de la batalla-se pueden calmar por favor-dijo una tercera voz calmada-¡cállate!-dijeron ambas y se escuchó un gran golpe-las dos no aprenden… ¿y si la despejamos con jutsu de viento?-dijo la tercera voz-bien-dijeron ambas- _Fuuton: kaze nakunaru (Elemento viento: viento dispersor_ )-con una ráfaga de viento se fue la neblina y vieron que habían un rubio, una pelirroja y una castaña, las dos tenían una… vendita? En forma de cruz en sus cabezas

Para la rubia uzumaki se le hacía familiar el rubio a pesar que tenía una máscara que le cubría de la nariz para abajo y su madre también miro no solo al rubio sino a la pelirroja y vio que su presencia se le hacía familiar, en un árbol cercano un ANBU estaba viendo sorprendida como actuaban los recién llegados aunque igual se le hacía familiar el rubio, este vio que no estaban solo y se le ocurrió una idea-lo siento pero nos pudiera decir donde se encuentra el país de la ola-pregunto con una amable sonrisa-he? Claro pero estamos algo ocupado nos podría esperar un rato-dijo kushina con una gota en la cabeza por alguien tan despreocupado en esa situación-claro… ven que no era tan difícil preguntarle a alguien-le dijo a la dos que tenía lágrimas en su ojos en forma de chibi-lo sentimos-dijeron en sincronizada-con lo que le entiendan serán suficiente-le dijo sonriendo que sonrojándolas

(NT: pasa lo mismo que en la serie menma y sasuke rescatan a kakashi y el único cambio es que kushina derroto a los clones)

Después que liberaran al peli platino y que se agruparan estaban ideando un plan para derrotarlo aun cuando estaban cansado y eso no lo entendían se suponen que tenían grandes reservas de chakra, para el ninja escondido igual se sentía cansada y no lucho algo extraño estaba sucediendo, para sorpresa y alivio de ellos un sebón se clavó en el cuello del espadachín y apareció un sujeto con el traje de un cazador de kiri con una gran musculatura-gracias por debilitarlo ahora yo me encargare de zabusa-dijo para después recogerlo y desapareciendo todo estaban sorprendido por la apareción de ese sujeto, pero después se relajaron al saber que se acabó todo-que bien que se acabó ya me estaba aburriendo-dijo el rubio, los demás vieron que se acercaba y se prepararon por cualquier cosa el rubio lo noto así que con una sonrisa amable-descuiden no queremos nada solo como llegar al país de la ola-dijo tranquilizando a los demás pero estaban alerta- nosotros íbamos para allá si quieren nos siguen-dijo kushina-gracias espero no ser una molestia-dijo con un tono alegre-no se preocupen, me presento soy kushina uzumaki-dijo con una reverencia-lo siento por no decir mi nombre pero me pueden decir tenshi-dijo el rubio-me llamo natsumi ootsutsuki y ella es mi hermana kai ootsutsuki-dijo la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia junto con la castaña para después mostrar una sonrisa que sonrojo a los hombre presente, el pelirrojo menor se acercó a la pelirroja para la intriga de todos con una mirada de arrogante y lasciva-me llamo menma namikaze-uzumaki, quiero preguntarte ¿si quiere ser mi novia?-dijo pensando que aceptaría por ser el hijo de dos grande héroes-no gracias, quiero morirme ante de ser tu novia-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca enojando al pelirrojo haciendo que le tome la muñeca-quien te crees…-no pudo terminar al ser lanzado por un puñetazo en toda la cara, vieron que venia del rubio que tenía una mirada gélida en eso ojos morados-no la toques de nuevo-dijo con una voz amenazadora que asusto a los demás-que problemático-dijo el flojo nara, el gordito seguía comiendo por tanta tensión y la rubia yamanaka estaba indiferente, ya no confiaba en ningún hombre solo en su padre, pero se alegró que le dieran su merecido al pelirrojo, el pelinegro uchiha no sabía si intentar cortejarla a la castaña que se veía que era muy unida al rubio-nos vamos para llegar lo más antes posible-dijo el peli platino para liberar un poco la tensión que se sentían en el aire

cuando los el grupo de la hoja avanzaban los dos de los tres viajeros tenían la cara seria y la otra estaba confundida por el cambio de actitud-que haras naruto-kun-dijo la pelirroja-no lose nunca espere encontrármela pero sigamos actuando con suerte no lo van notar-dijo el rubio-¿que no querian ir a konoha? ellos son ninjas de alla-dijo la castaña-si, pero iríamos cuando iniciaran los exámenes chunin-contesto para ver que alejaban los ninjas-sigamos nos estamos quedando atrás-dijo sin notar que la ANBU escucho todo preguntándose ¿quien era el?

* * *

 _ **bueno eso seria todo y otra vez lo siento por tardarme y lo que se preguntan sobre haku? va aparecer tranquilos**_

 _ **sin nada mas que decir se despide Maurox000**_


	6. Sospechas

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero por falta de tiempo no podía terminarlo, este sera un capitulo corto**

 **sin nada mas que decir los invito a leerlo Disfrutenlo**

* * *

Nos encontramos con el Naruto junto con los shinobis de la hoja que, en la opinión del rubio, no se presentaron solo reconocía a su "familia" pero resto de los ninjas se le hacían conocidos pero no los recordaba, a rumbo al país de las olas los ninjas de la hoja estaban de reojo a sus acompañantes que se le unieron recientemente veían como discutían la dos mujeres atrás del rubio que tenía sus cejas temblando y ya acabado su paciencia las regaño…de nuevo, era la tercero del día, todo los presentes tenían una gota en la cabeza por semejante escena nunca esperaron que alguien se pelearan muy seguido para después mirar de reojo a la rubia yamanaka y la peli rosa haruno que veían incrédulas al darse cuenta que actuaban de la misma forma

-…ya es suficiente, no quiero más peleas de nuevo ¿entendido?-dijo el rubio mirando a unas arrepentidas mujeres-por dios, no creo que haya más personas que se peleen a menudo por cosas tontas-dijo para ver como todos miraba a las avergonzada gennin-…olvídenlo

Después de esa rara escena siguieron su camino-¿de donde son ustedes?-dijo la pelirroja al sentir un incómodo silencio-de ningún lugar en especial solo somos simples mercenarios-contesto el rubio-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto shikamaru que se unía a la conversación- yo me llamo kyo y ella es mi hermana natsumi y el…-kitsune-dijo de repente el rubio para no mencionar su nombre y que sospecharan-al parecer no le quiere decir su nombre-dijo la castaña hermosamente cautivando a los hombre y envidiando algunas mujeres-¿Por qué no le gusta mencionarlo? ¿Es tan feo su nombre?-dijo un burlón peli rojo haciendo que su madre suspirara por tener un hijo arrogante-al le gusta ocultar su identidad pero parece que no va ser posible por la información del libro bingo-dijo la pelirroja caminando al lado del rubio que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la conversación-¿y ustedes quiénes son?-pregunto la castaña -yo soy kushina uzumaki y soy el sensei sustitutos del equipo 8 conformada por los herederos de su clanes Ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara y chouji akimichi-dijo la pelirroja poniendo a los mencionado enfrente suyo-soy kakashi hatake y estoy a cargo del equipo 7 que son sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno y menma uzumaki-namikaze-dijo sin más aun leyendo su libro naranja -y mi hija naruko no tiene su equipo completo en este momento por eso nos acompaña-dijo kushina, para darse cuenta que llegaron a su destino, una linda cabaña donde vivía el constructor de puentes, cuando abrieron la puerta vieron a una linda mujer de no más de 30 años con el pelo negro suelto, se notaba que se cuidaba por su esbelta figura no superando a las bijuu pero igual una hermosa mujer

-ella es mi hija tsunami-ella saludo respetuosamente-hija, ellos son los ninjas que contrate para que nos ayude

-muchas gracias por querer ayudarnos, en verdad se lo agradezco-dijo inclinándose enfrente de los ninjas

-no hay nada que agradecer, en todo caso igual tenemos pendiente con ese tal Gato-dijo kushina hablando por el grupo

Después de cada uno se presentó a la mujer excepto naruto, se fueron al comedor donde tsunami le dio poca porciones de comida al no tener suficiente dinero para más por lo pobre que se quedaba el pueblo por Gato, naruto en un acto de compasión al ver lo que sufría la familia saco un pergamino extendiéndolo encima de la mesa extrañando a los presente excepto a la natsumi que hizo una sonrisa por ver lo hacia el rubio, con un sello de mano y una explosión de humo la mesa se veía completa de comida de todo tipo, los presente sorprendido comieron un trozo y al probarlo sintieron una deliciosa sensación como si la comida fuera hecha por dioses

-que delicioso…donde lo conseguiste-dijo kushina tragando viendo al rubio que no probo nada

-lo prepare yo-dijo naruto

-en serio-dijo sorprendida Ino por ver semejante habilidad en la cocina

-En una de mis misiones encontré varias cajas llenas de ingrediente y como tenía nada que hacer con ellas prepare esto en caso de emergencia-dijo con tranquilidad

Los demás comían si no hubiera un mañana por tan deliciosa comida, ya terminado la cena cada uno se fue satisfecho por su lado, los ninjas de la hoja se reunieron afuera de la casa para planear su siguiente movimiento

-kushina-sama-dijo el peli platino serio

-si kakashi, no hay otra alternativa-todos miraban extraño por la conversación de los dos

-de que hablan-pregunto sakura

-hay probabilidades que zabuza siga vivo-dijo la pelirroja

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron en shock todos los gennin

-eso es imposible, vimos cómo se le clavaba los senbon en su cuello-dijo la rubia yamanaka

-si se le clava en un punto en específico, hace que la víctima tenga una muerte falsa-dijo kakashi

-entonces que hacemos-dijo el pelinegro nara

-lo mejor sería adelantar su entrenamiento, para cualquier enemigo que venga, tenemos una semana hasta que zabuza se recupere por completo

-y los mercenarios-dijo sasuke

-no lo sé todavía, pero no noto intenciones malignas en ellos pero para cualquier amenaza hay que tener cuidado se nota que no hay que subestimarlo

Con todo el entrenamiento planeado se fueron dormir para prepararse para mañana, sin notar que cierto animalito escucho todo y yéndose a informar a su invocador que estaba regaloneando con la kitsune enfrente de una celosa e irritada castaña

-para naru-chan…me haces cosquillas-dijo la pelirroja entremedio de los brazos del rubio que le daba beso en todo su cuerpo

-pero te gusta-dijo en tono seductor

Para el alivio de los dos de una muerte segura de una celosa castaña, en medio de la sala apareció una explosión de humo pequeña que al dispersarse vieron un pergamino que al abrirlo contenía información de los gennin de la hoja y de una posible ubicación de la base de gato, cuando el rubio termino de leer toda la información e hizo **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** y le ordeno a su invocación que buscara la base de gato donde tendrían las prisioneras de kekkei genkai de kiri, sin decir nada más el animal desapareció lentamente en la oscuridad

-que vamos hacer naruto-kun-dijo la castaña

-por ahora esperar en donde se encuentra la base de gato

-¿y zabuza? Dijiste que lo necesitabas-dijo la pelirroja

-ya tengo algo planeado-

En otro lugar, más específicamente en una de las base de gato se encontraba el demonio de la niebla siendo atendido por una enmascarada que tenía el pelo negro que sobrepasaba los hombro y tenía un moño encima, vestía una kimono rosado claro haciendo relucir sus proporciones femenina, mientras curaba al demonio veía como tenía corte en todo su cuerpo no eran grave pero era muchas, sabiendo que no tenía los remedio suficiente saldría para conseguir hierbas medicinales que habían cerca de ahí

-zabuza, saldré por unos momentos-dijo quitándose la máscara haciendo relucir su piel que un poco pálida y unos ojos marrones

-para adonde…vas-dijo el demonio

-iré a buscar hierbas medicinales para curarle-

-ten…cuidado-dijo viendo cómo se llevaba senbon

-hai

Saliendo del escondite, busco un lugar donde podría sacar las hierbas donde tendría lo necesario, encontrando el lugar perfecto se pudo a recoger pero escucho murmullos cercas de unos arbustos, cercándose lentamente para que no la detecten vio a dos sujetos encapuchados y otro que tenía ropa anbu con la máscara que tenía el kanji "NE"

-danzo-sama quieren que hagan un buen trabajo o sino los matara-dijo con un tono de voz sin emociones

-sigo pensando porque obedecemos a ese estúpido viejo-dijo el primer encapuchado que era un flaco

-porque ambos nos deben deudas que solo se pagan con sus vidas-dijo el anbu

-no te pases de listo anbu, nosotros si queremos te matamos ahora mismo-dijo el segundo encapuchado su voz era grave y tenebrosas y su cuerpo era enorme

El anbu desapareció en una explosión de humo dejando solos a los dos sujetos

-teki, que hacemos con gato-dijo el primer encapuchado identificando al segundo

-sigamos como siempre, que crea que estamos a sus órdenes para cuando empiece el plan lo matamos quedándonos con las mujeres que tengan kekkei genkai

-ya no puedo esperar para violar todas esa mujeres jajajaja-su risa era de uno maniático

-contrólate jaku, todo a su momento-dijo retirándose

-no te hagas el tonto conmigo teki, tu solo quieres violar esa mujer pelinegra que siempre acompaña a zabuza-chan jajaja-paro cuando sintió una mano en su cuello

-vuelves a decir eso y me busco a un nuevo compañero

-jajaja…recuerda…que…no eres…nada sin mí -sintió aflojar el agarre

-al igual tu no era nadie sin mí-siguió su camino dejando atrás a jaku que tosió levemente siguiendo a teki

-qué hacemos con el plan del maestro

-para eso necesitamos a las mujeres

Mientras los dos se alejaban, la pelinegra tenía un mal presentimiento cuando se dirija a la base cierto animal lo seguía silenciosamente

La semana paso rápido y los gennin estaban entrenando intentando escalar con los pies los árboles para controlar más su chakra, sakura fue la primera en lograrlo que hizo envidiar a ino, el segundo fue shikamaru que cuando llego a la cima se quedó dormido allí mismo seguido de chouji que se quedó comiendo a lado de shikamaru, pasado las horas casi todos lo consiguieron excepto sasuke y menma aun con el entrenamiento de sus padre nunca pudo conseguirlo por su inmensa cantidad de chakra. Naruto y sus acompañantes tuvieron investigando la base de gato para ver cuál sería la mejor entrada para atacar sin llamar tanto la atención e infiltrarse sin problema

Ahora nos encontramos todos reunidos comiendo tranquilamente la comida preparada por el rubio, saboreando lentamente su comida, para cuando todos terminaron cada grupo se levantó para empezar su rutina sin embargo algo los interrumpió y vieron que era un niño pelinegro que tenía una mirada sombría y odio contra los ninjas, era inari el hijo de tsunami que después del fallecimiento de su figura paterna pensó que todos estaban condenado y seguirían sufriendo por toda la vida.

-váyanse-dijo el niño

-¿Qué dijiste niño?-la rubia yamanaka se acercó lentamente a inari siendo rechazado por este

-¡le dije que se vayan! ¡No queremos personas que se creen héroes mientras nosotros sufrimos!-grito sorprendiendo a los demás

-¿pero qué dices inari?-dijo su madre

-¡no lo entiendes madre, ellos no les importa nuestras vida, solo están aquí porque creen que si nos salvan serian héroes y no comprenden todo lo que sufrimos! ¡Ellos tienes todo en bandeja de plata mientras nosotros luchamos para sobrevivir! ¡ellos van a morir!-grito con odio y antes de decir algo mas naruto lo estaba sujetando del cuello estampándolo en la pared, tsunami quería ayudarlo pero se detuvo al pensar que esto sería lo mejor para su hijo

-escúchame bien mocoso porque no lo voy a repetir-su voz era de seria y su mirada era tenebrosa-no sé quién eres y no me importa, pero para que vengas a decir que eres el único que sufre no lo voy a tolerar, hay miles de personas en este momentos muriendo de hambre y que luchan para no morir fácilmente, miles de personas que han sufrido más que tú y que siguen luchando…y yo soy de unos de ellos, mientras que tu infancia te la pasabas de maravillas, yo tuve que buscar comida de los basureros, tuve que valerme por mi mismo y arrancar de cientos de aldeanos que querían mi muerte… por su maldita ignorancia condenaron y asesinaron a un niño que no superaba los 6 años-naruto soltó al niño que se estaba ahogando por la presión

Todos estaban sorprendido por la infancia del mercenario pero lo más afectado eran kushina y naruko, al escuchar su vida que era parecida al de hijo/hermano, la pelirroja sintió como si ese discurso fuera para ella ignoro por casi toda la vida al rubio y que por culpa de eso lo perdió y sus otros hijos estaban siendo lo mismo uno por su arrogancia y que no quería llevar el apellido uzumaki al ser un clan débil en su opinión y su hija que siempre le mandaba una mirada de frialdad. La rubia se sintió como si su corazón le estuvieran apretando fuertemente ella fácilmente podría acompañar a su hermano que le hacía sacar siempre una sonrisa hasta que empezó su entrenamiento y ya nunca más pudo jugar con su querido hermano, sus padre le daban cariño y atención pero no era lo mismo, al enterarse de su posible muerte odiaba a muerte a sus padres que ya lo hablaba solo cuando era necesario. Los demás se sintieron triste al ver todo lo que sufrió el mercenario

-natsumi, kai voy a salir no quiero que me sigan-en un instante desapareció dejando triste y enojada en contra del pelinegro que estaba siendo atendido por su madre

El bosque el rubio golpeaba con toda su fuerza algunos árboles para tranquilizar su ira, después de un rato lo que era un gran bosque se convirtió en pura destrucción, el rubio al tranquilizar hizo un jutsu mokuton para restaurar lo que causo, cuando estaba punto de irse sintió alguien cerca, naturalmente lo dejaría pasar pero el chakra que transmitía era tan poderosa y malvada que se detuvo para ver quién era el portador del chakra pero le sorprendió que no era uno sino dos

-vaya, vaya tenemos un niño…cuanta destrucción, me sorprende que haya niño que se entrena bien-dijo un delgado encapuchado

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto hostilmente

-soy teki…-al quitarse su capucha se vio un hombre joven con el pelo negro y ojos rojos su sonrisa era maquiavélica- y él es mi compañero jaku

El mencionado se quitó capucha y se vio un hombre que tenía una cicatriz cerca de sus ojos rojos, su pelo era también negro

-vaya, el dúo más peligroso del libro bingo teki y jaku ¿y hacen en un lugar como este?-pregunto

-nada realmente, solo pasábamos por aquí a ver si encontramos algo interesante…y ya vimos uno-dijo teki sacando unos puñales (NT: imaginen los puñales de suzuya de tokyo ghoul)

-contrólate teki… veo potencial en ti gaki pero por más que quiera luchar contigo no tenemos tiempo-dijo retirándose pasando al lado del rubio

-¿una pregunta?-dijo sin mirarlo-trabajan para gato

-tu qué crees… **Fūjin** -dijo intrigando al rubio-sabemos quién eres…el mercenario que es un maestro con el elemento viento apodado **Fūjin**

-no tenía idea que me nombraran así

-vámonos teki

-tienes suerte-dijo guardando sus armas-pero para la próxima no te salvas

-eso debería decirlo-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-no te confié tanto mocoso-dijo desapareciendo con su compañero entre los arboles

Naruto se quedó un rato pensando alguna solución, con ellos dos en su camino no iba ser fácil acabar con esta tarea, ya que ellos se hicieron muy conocidos por todo el continente elemental por su perfecta sincronía en las batalla, las aldea ninjas pusieron millones por su cabeza ya que ningún anbu podría derrotarlo y si trabajan para gato atacarían a los ninjas de la hoja y seguramente acabarían muertos

-esta cosa se está complicando-dijo rascando la cabeza-fácilmente podría derrotarlos pero llamaría mucha la atención

Con esa duda se fue a la casa de tazuna porque seguramente estaban preocupados ya que aunque lo negaran lo ninjas de la hoja le tomaron un poco de cariño al mercenario como si fuera alguien cercano y a la vez lejano a ellos, mientras el rubio caminaba para llegar a la casa, los otros estaban alistándose para mañana porque seguramente zabuza aparecerá e intentar matar al constructor de puente, sin saber que sería más que una batalla por la seguridad del pueblo de Nami

* * *

 **Eso seria todo como dije es un capitulo corto pero el próximo sera la batalla entre esos dos y naruto ¿quien sera el maestro de esos sujeto? ¿trabajara para el enemigo de los dioses? bueno en el próximo capitulo veremos (si lo escribo)**

 **sin nada mas que decir me despido Maurox000**


	7. Batalla en el puente

Hola **cuanto tiempo se que me tarde mucho con el fic LO SIENTO EN VERDAD pero sinceramente tenia dudas sobre continuar el fic pero después de hablar y pensar con la almohada...decidí continuarlo y como estamos empezando recién el año quise publicar este primero después mis otros fic**

 **sin nada mas que decir los invito a leerlo disfrutenlo**

* * *

 **-hola que tal-** (dialogo de cualquier ser)

- **Fuuton:...-** (jutsus o movimientos)

- _algo tendré que hacer-(pensamientos o susurros)_

* * *

Después del acontecimiento donde se revelo la infancia del mercenario, los ninjas de la hoja estaban preocupados ya que se veía más serio de lo normal y no hablaba con nadie excepto con la pelirroja y la castaña que aunque le negaran algunos casi todos le tomaron cariño por toda su amabilidad a pesar de como sufrió apena siendo un niño y como fue casi asesinado. Al amanecer kushina junto con su equipo y naruko decidieron ayudarlo e intentar hablar con él ya que sospechaban que quizás tuvieran problemas sin embargo natsumi los detuvo diciéndole que no era necesario, ellos aun con sus sospechas aceptaron así que se quedaron y cuidar de tazuna mientras que el equipo de kakashi se iba a entrenar. El día transcurrió pero los ninjas se estaban preparando ya que suponían que hoy era el día que zabuza atacaría al constructor de puente por su misión y los mercenarios igual se estaban preparando para atacar los cuarteles de gato que tenía secuestradas a mujeres con kekkei genkai para venderlas como esclavas o juguetes sexuales, ellos no le dijeron nada a los ninjas de la hoja ya que estaban seguros que ellos decidirían ayudarlo pero eran muchos los guerreros contratados por gato y que también estaban el dúo más peligroso del libro bingo, no sabía cómo gato los encontró y los convenció para que lo ayudaran pero si ellos estaban ayudando a gato por algo tan insignificante como proteger a mujeres sabiendo que ellos dos eran bien conocidos por abusar a mujeres para después matarlas, para que ayuden a gato deberían tener algo planeado y para naruto junto con la dos mujeres no tenía problemas vencerlos pero para los ninjas tendría varios problemas

Al llegar al puente tazuna empezó a trabajar bajo la vigilancia de los ninjas que esperaban a cualquier ataque y antes de que alguien haga algo fueron cubiertos por una neblina y apareció el espadachín junto con el mismo sujeto que lo ayudo actuando como un cazador de kiri- **nos vemos de nuevo kakashi** -dijo zabuza mientras que el otro sujeto no decía nada simplemente miraba pero para kushina y kakashi se le hacía familiar- **así es, ¿pero quién es tu amigo?** -pregunto el peli platino sin embargo antes de que el sujeto contestara se escuchó una explosión junto con un ráfaga fuerte de viento que hizo que se taparan los ojos- **¿Qué fue eso?** -pregunto ino- **no lo sé pero fue muy fuerte…problemático** -dijo shikamaru pensando en ciento de estrategias de emergencia- **estén preparados por…** -antes de terminar se sintió en leve temblor para después escuchar algo bajo hasta que empezó a aumentar- **aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** -se escucharon varios de gritos de ataque al ver atrás suyo vieron como cientos de mercenarios de bajo rangos que estaban atacando a cierta castaña que esquivaba y eliminaba a los mercenario que intentaban con todo para dañarla- **esa es….kai?** -dijo kushina y antes de hacer algo para ayudarla, un poco de la neblina se fue dejando la vista que no estaba sola también estaba naruto combatiendo con un sujeto extraño que esquivaba los golpes con facilidad con una velocidad impresionante, al separarse vieron a al sujeto llevaba un chaleco negro que no cubría los brazos, un pantalón ANBU y andaba descalzo, tenía el pelo negro y ojos rojos- **vaya pudiste seguirme el paso** -dijo con un poco de burla al rubio- **no fue tan difícil** -respondió con el mismo tono- **¿qué está pasando aquí?** -pregunto menma por las muchas personas que estaban en el puente- **kushina-san, kakashi-san quiero que sus equipo ayuden a kai en eliminar a los bandidos** -dijo o más bien ordeno y antes que los dos arrogantes digan algo por mandarle- **está bien…equipo 7 ayuden a kai es todo lo posible** -dijo el peli platino autoritario- **ustedes también equipo 8, kakashi quiero que te encargues de zabuza y yo de su compañero** -dijo kushina

Los dos adultos se lanzaron a sus respectivos contrincantes y los gennin fueron a ayudar a la castaña, mientras el constructor y sus trabajadores salieron de la zona para no salir lastimados. En otro lado naruto miraba de reojo a la pelirroja mayor sin perder de vista su enemigo- **no te preocupes de esa mujer, ¡enfócate mejor en ti!** -dijo lanzándose al rubio que esquivaba sus golpes o desviándolo. Se preguntaran ¿cómo llegaron a esto? Todo comenzó esta mañana antes que lo ninjas se fueran con tazuna al puente

FLASHBACK

Era una tranquila noche donde los residentes de la casa de tazuna dormían plácidamente excepto los tres mercenarios que salían con sigilo para no despertar a nadie. Naruto decidió que la mejor forma de entrar al cuartel de gato que estaban todas las mujeres sin salir heridas es de noche para después destruirlo con todos adentros que curiosamente estaba gato dentro

 **-naruto-kun que hacemos con la mujeres después** -pregunto la pelirroja que estaba junto al rubio que caminaban entre los bosques sin alertar a los bandidos contratados por gatos que seguramente algunos estarían vigilando en los alrededores- **lo vamos a llevar un pueblo sin nadie las reconozca para que vivan una vida tranquila** -contesto el rubio- **quiero que ustedes dos ataquen con jutsus sigilosos** -ordeno el rubio recibiendo de ambas una afirmativa. Desde el inicio el rubio pensó que tendría que cambiar su ropa si quería pasar desapercibido, se puso un pantalón ANBU negro. Unas botas del mismo color, una chaqueta negra con nada abajo, la máscara que usaba que dejaba solamente descubierto los ojos y su pelo lo tapaba una capucha que venía con la chaqueta. Sus dos acompañantes usaban la misma ropa que antes solamente que sus colores eran más oscuro, ambas tenían su propia misión, ha kai se le encomendó revisar el cuartel para encontrar el lugar donde estaban las mujeres para después natsumi las saca a todas ellas con un **Shunshin no Jutsu** por su casi ilimitado chakra mientras que naruto estaría vigilando junto con kai

Al llegar al cuartel que estaba rodeado de murallas solidas sin embargo no era nada para ellos que solamente saltaron a un árbol cerca y cuando verificaron que no había nadie cerca, saltaron al otro lado de la muralla y escondiéndose en algunos arbustos- **kai-chan haz tu trabajo** -dijo en voz baja, la castaña hizo algunas posesiones de manos y uso la poca neblina que había para detectar a los alrededores- **hay en total 200 bandidos en los alrededores, 50 mujeres bajo tierras y encima de ellas un sujeto que supongo que es gato** -informo la castaña al rubio- **tu turno natsumi-chan** -la pelirroja se convirtió en un zorro pequeño y se metió en el cuartel hasta llegar que sería la oficina de gato, era el típico oficina de un contrabandistas que se sale con la suya, un escritorio lujoso con varios artefactos de alto precio y en una de las paredes había una puerta con un seguro que gato tenía la llave. Naruto y kai estaban aún en los arbustos eliminando a cualquiera bandido que se acercaba demasiado, al percatarte que llego la zorra y que le informo lo que vio, los dos con un henge se transformaron en zorros y siguiendo a natsumi llegaron a la oficina de gato que al escuchar un ruido en puerta se ocultaron- **¿y cómo va la destrucción del puente?** -dijo una voz que vieron que provenía de un señor de baja estatura con ropa de alta cálida- **zabuza ya se recuperó gracias a la mujer del clan yuki y hoy partiremos para eliminar al tazuna** -dijo el mismo sujeto fornido que se encontró con naruto- **excelente, con el muerto y el puente destruido nadie ayudara a los estúpido aldeanos jajajaja** -dijo con malicia el enano antes de sentarse en su escritorio- **tengo algo más que decir…ninjas y eso no es todo, también está el mercenario Fūjin que también ayuda a los ninjas**-eso hizo que gato se ponga serio para después poner una sonrisa confiada- **esto se pone interesante, según se ese mercenario está acompañado por dos hermosas mujeres, nada mejor que una bellas putas para mi colección** -dijo con maldad pensando en ambas acompañantes de naruto sumisa, satisfaciéndolo y a sus guardaespaldas

Los tres zorros escondidos escuchaban toda la conversación de cómo iban a usar a esas dos y a las demás mujeres de la aldea como juguetes sexuales y las dos femeninas se aguantaban las ganas de saltar hacia gato para despedazarlos partes por partes dolorosamente sin embargo para el milagro de gato llego el espadachín de la niebla- **bienvenido zabuza ¿listo para acabar la vida de esos ninjas?** -dijo gato viendo como recibía una afirmativa de renegado aunque noto como lanzaba una mirada de odio al sujeto que sería su compañero- **deja de mirarme así, sabes que no puedes conmigo y si intentas algo, tu "hija" va estar muerta en segundos** -dijo jaku sin mirarlo, el espadachín dejo de expulsar su instinto asesino y se fue- **cumple tu trato gato, las mujeres de clanes poderosos serán mía** -dijo antes de irse, dejando solo ha gato- **esos inútiles, en serio creen que voy a cumplir esos estúpidos tratos JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ingenuos** -dijo con malicia, él no iba cumplir los dichosos tratos, zabuza una vez terminado la misión quería que le devolviera haku que gato uso para que trabaje con él y el dúo dijo que quería las mujeres el motivo no lo sabía pero eso pidieron. Gato tenía planeado que una vez terminado la misión mandaría asesinar a esos tres y quedarse con todo

Los tres zorros al ver que quedo solo, empezaron a actuar iniciando con lo más básico…poner un kunai en el cuello- **vaya vaya…hasta que al fin aparecieron** -dijo el contrabandista con calma ante la amenaza de naruto- **estas muy tranquilo para estar al borde la muerte** -dijo aumentando más la presión del kunai al cuello haciendo que salga un poco de sangre, mientras que la pelirroja revisaba entre sus ropas la llave hasta que lo encontró entre los bolsillos de su camisa- **natsumi-chan abre la puerta, kai-chan vigila a este malnacido** -dijo mientras que las mencionada hacían lo suyo, después de varios minutos de recorrer naruto y natsumi encontraron a las mujeres, todas con ropas malgastadas o hasta desnudas y varias heridas

Ellas al verlos se asustaron al pensar que recibirían otros de sus castigos así que se escondieron detrás de una que estuvo en calma, era haku que tenía sus senbon listo para lanzarlos. Naruto al verlas quito su máscara mostrando su rostro que causo sonrojos en las mujeres- **estén tranquilas, no vengo a lastimarlas** -dijo con calma pero ellas por desconfianzas se alejaron, el rubio al ver eso se acercó lentamente introduciendo su mano derecha en su ropa asustando a las mujeres pensando que sacaría un arma pero se sorprendieron que saco un pergamino- **como dije no vengo a lastimarlas al contrario vengo a salvarla para sean libres** -dijo con una sonrisa y extendió el pergamino causando una explosión de humo que al despejarse vieron ciento de ropas y comida **-coman un poco y vístanse ya que pronto van salir ¿Quién se llama haku?** -la menciona se acercó lentamente con su senbon listos- **¿eres la compañeras de zabuza?** -recibiendo una afirmativa el rubio siguió- **me llamo naruto y quiero que me ayudes que convenzas a zabuza que se una a mí** -dijo serio sorprendiendo a la yuki- **¿Por qué quieres que se una a ti?** -naruto le conto sobre su plan sin prestarle atención a las mujeres que escuchaban todos- **si con eso seremos libre ayudare en todo lo posible** -dijo haciendo una reverencia- **¡nosotras también queremos!** -dijeron todas las mujeres alrededor del rubio- **¡acéptanos naruto-sama!** -el rubio un sorprendido al ver que quieren entrar en su plan pensó que sería buena idea traer esas mujeres que tienen kekkei genkai- **está bien, natsumi haz tu trabajo voy a ver cómo le va a kai** -la pelirroja al ver que todas ya estaban listas para salir se dispuso a sacarlas afuera del cuartel

El rubio al salir del sótano se sorprendió y se enfureció al ver que teki tenía a kai maniatada mientras sobaba uno de los pechos de la castaña- **vaya que tienes buenas tetas, me pregunto que también pue…** -no termino su frase por una patada que el rubio lanzo hacia su cara que lo mando a volar muy lejos- **estas muertos** -dijo con voz atemorizante y unos ojos gélidos que asusto a gato que estaba al lado que no pudo hacer nada ya que una kunai le atravesó matándolo en un instante y con un rápido movimiento desato a la castaña- **kai sígueme no quiero que estés sola de nuevo** -dijo con voz seria haciendo que se ruborice la castaña por su preocupación y protección junto con ese pensamiento de que ella es de su propiedad pero no le molestaba pertenecer al rubio. Los dos salieron hacia donde fue disparado teki mientras que todos los bandidos estaban siguiendo a ambos causado por el ruido

FIN DE FLASHBACK

KUSHINA VS JAKU

Mientras que en la mente del rubio recordaba como llego a eso, la dos jounin combatían con sus respectivos oponentes **–quisiera saber el nombre de mi enemigo si no es mucha molestia** -dijo la pelirroja viendo al sujeto que aun con toda la pelea a puños no hacía nada para hablar, el en vez de responder saco una espada y el mango era de color dorada, cualquiera que lo miraría pensaría que sería una espada normal sin embargo kushina vio como una especie de energía negra se reunía en unos de los borde de la espada- **¿eres kushina uzumaki?** **¿Una de los supervivientes del clan uzumaki cierto?** -hablo el encapuchado sorprendiendo a kushina, no por su nombre ya que sabía que era muy conocida era porque dijo una de la sobreviviente- **¿a qué te refieres con supervivientes? Soy la última del clan uzumaki** -dijo la pelirroja aun sorprendida, el sujeto empezó a sonreír de una forma maquiavélica- **eso no es verdad, hay varios uzumaki vivos esparcidos por todo el continente en más hay uno aquí mismo** -dijo el viendo a cierto rubio que combatía con su compañero, kushina pensó que se refería a menma o a naruko, según ella, ellos tres eran los últimos uzumaki pero lo que dijo que había más uzumaki por todo el continente pensó que tendría que buscarlos para renacer el clan uzumaki en konoha pero dejo esos pensamiento de lado ya que tenía una batalla junto con ese sujeto

Jaku se empezó a mover con una velocidad impresionante que desconcertó a kushina por algunos segundo que si no fuera por su experiencia en batalla ya estaría muerta al ver que un ataque lateral venía desde su espalda, con una kunai la pelirroja lo detuvo con esfuerzo al notar terrible fuerza y con un salto se separó y ambos empezaron una batalla de kunai vs espada pero kushina tuvo que remplazar varios kunai que con un solo choque con esa espada el kunai se rompía con facilidad- _se me están acabando los kunai… tendré que usar mi espada-_ era los pensamientos de kushina sin perder de vista a jaku, este con una sonrisa clavo su espada en el puente causando un leve temblor, la pelirroja uso ese momento para sacar su arma que era una katana que en la hoja tenia grabado **tensa zangetsu** y sin ninguna palabra ambos atacaron chocando ámbar armas que hizo saltar varias chispas por la tremenda fuerza que empleaban-te felicito si fueras otro ya estarías muertas-ambos se separaron y se lanzaron de nuevo con gran velocidad chocando sus espadas, cada choque hacían lo mismo se separaban y se lanzaban con muchas velocidad que eran borrones, uno era de color rojo y el otro negro. En un descuido de parte del mercenario, kushina le dio un corte en la parte frontal del pecho, el mercenario se alejó de la pelirroja que pensó que tenía ganado la batalla pero le sorprendió como no salía ningún tipo de sangre estaba segura que lanzo bien el corte hasta se notaba por la ropa que llevaba el mercenario pero no había ningún tipo de herida- **¿sorprendida?** -dijo con una sonrisa burlesca que desconcertó kushina- **sabes eres la primera que me causa un corte como ese pero ¡necesitas más que eso para matarme!** -el mercenario se lanzó con su espada que tenía mayor energía en el borde, kushina sin perder tiempo bloqueo el ataque pero el mercenario sin decir nada se tele transporto atrás de la pelirroja que sorprendida fue lanzada por una golpe en su espalda- _su velocidad y fuerza es sorprendente pero ¿Cómo llego atrás mío?-_ pensó la pelirroja tirada en el piso sintiendo aun el golpe en su espalda- **eso es lo mejor que pueden ofrecer el clan uzumaki por razón fueron eliminados** -dijo con burla enfureciendo a la pelirroja- **no te atrevas burlarte de mí clan** -dijo levantándose y con unos ojos de odio al mercenario- **¿o qué? Si el clan uzumaki fue casi extinto fue porque eran débiles** -jaku sabía que los uzumaki eran muy orgullosos con su clan y que si uno se burla del clan ellos atacarían con todo para matarlo **-te vas arrepentir** -dijo con ira la pelirroja y la punta de su arma toco el suelo y de inmediato salieron cadenas de chakra que se enredó con la katana y se fundió creando una hoja dorada- **Estilo Uzumaki: cadenas celestiales -**pronuncio kushina y el mercenario se lanzó, ambos chocaban espadas igual que antes solamente que antes de que era un borrón rojo ahora era un dorado rojizo, el mercenario al chocar su espada se movió hacia atrás e hizo un corte en el aire que kushina bloqueo y al ver que dejo una abertura le dio un golpe en el costado que lo mando lejos de su posición **-para ser una mujer tienes bastante fuerza** -dijo el mercenario e hizo unas posiciones de manos- **Raiton: Raiken (Puño eléctrico) -**golpeo el suelo mandando una corriente eléctrica hacia la pelirroja que salto hacia arriba que sorprendentemente jaku lo esperaba con su espada lista sin embargo kushina pudo a tiempo poner su katana encima para protegerse pero fue mucha la fuerza que fue mandada hacia abajo, incrustándose en el concreto, jaku al aterrizar vio como kushina intentaba pararse pero por la fuerza que empleo no podía- **que lastima no pudiste…** -no termino ya que esquivo una ataque que venía al lado izquierdo y al ver de dónde provenía vio como kushina sostenía una cadena que estaba conectada con su katana- **los clones sirven mucho para distraer** -dijo con una sonrisa al igual que jaku ya que no esperaba eso- **Estilo Uzumaki: torbellino -**kushina dio varios giros con la katana que formo un torbellino color dorado que la cubrió y que fue directo al mercenario que no se podía mover por la cadena de chakra que por más que intentaba no se podía mover-es tu fin-dijo kushina dentro del torbellino que causo una explosión. Al despejarse vio al mercenario con varias heridas que se recuperaban con rapidez excepto en la zona de pecho justo donde estaba su corazón- _así que regeneración y por lo que veo es su corazón donde debo matarlo-_ pensó kushina, el mercenario se paró a duras penas ese ataque le causo mucho daños interno que si no fuera el regalo de su maestro estaría mismo muerto por pérdida de sangre **-felicidades tienes talento… pero esto no acaba** -dijo pero en un intento de estar atrás de la pelirroja sintió como mucho peso en sus piernas, quiso moverse pero su velocidad bajo drásticamente que la pelirroja noto y aprovecho ese momento para apuñalarlo justo en el corazón- **¿que…me paso?** -dijo a duras penas con sangre en las comisura de los labios- **perdiste** -dijo kushina enterrando más su katana que causo la muerte de jaku que tenía un solo pensamiento- _lo siento maestro-_ kushina al ver que murió se dispuso a recuperarse ya que el último ataque usaba casi todo su chakra ya que el torbellino estaba hecha pequeñas cadenas puntiagudas que con la katana lo hacía más peligrosa al aumentar su alcance y efectividad aunque La pelirroja se preguntaba ¿Cómo bajo su velocidad?

NARUTO VS TEKI

Naruto al ver que quizás la pelirroja tendría posibilidad de enfrentar al mercenario, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la vida de la pelirroja ya que sería un problema menos pero si el mercenario llamado jaku la mata el siguiente será él y eso le dificultaba ya que necesitaría más poder y eso llamaría muchas la atención, pero no pudo seguir pensando sentir que venía un golpe atrás suyo que justo a tiempo pudo esquivarlo y salto lejos de su enemigo- **vaya que tienes reflejos** -dijo teki que sacaba seis puñales y los lanzo hacia el rubio que no tuvo problemas para esquivarlo pero se sorprendió al ver que el bandido no estaba en su lugar- **atrás tuyo** -al voltearse vio como teki tenía en sus manos los puñales listos para apuñarlo pero con su velocidad pudo darse una vuelta a tiempo quedando atrás de teki para darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando lejos golpeándose consta mente en el piso hasta que se detuvo a una buena distancia del rubio- **sí que tienes fuerza** -dijo parándose sin problema como si el golpe no le afectara- **aunque debe ser por la tu sangre ¿verdad?** -dijo haciendo que naruto levantara una de sus cejas- **no sé de qué me hablas pero empecemos a pelear** -dijo el rubio en pose de batalla junto con un kunai en sus manos- **¡empecemos entonces!** -grito con alegría teki y ambos contrincante se lanzaron con una velocidad impresionante que lo único que se alcanzaba ver eran las chispas que de sus armas

Pasaron varios minutos y ambos no daban ninguna señal de querer rendirse a pesar que empleaban todas sus fuerzas para matar al otro, al separarse se vieron a ambos con varios cortes en sus ropas pero el que tenía más era teki sin embargo ninguno daba señal de cansancio- **vaya que tienes velocidad pero sigamos con lo nuestro** -dijo teki que guardaba sus puñales- **Suiton: Sen Suikan no Kega (Mil Proyectiles Acuáticos) -**teki lanzo desde su boca varios proyectiles de agua que iban directo al rubio que hizo unos sellos de manos- **Fuuton: Shogekiha no Jutsu (Técnica de la Onda de Choque) -**los proyectiles chocaron contra un especie de muro hecho de viento que detuvo todo los ataques pero teki no acabo ahí- **Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica del Clon de Agua) -**los charcos que crearon los proyectiles salieron varios clones que empezaron a atacar al rubio que se remplazó con un clon que mantenía a raya los clones de teki mientras que el original- **Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu (Técnica del Vendaval) -**desde su boca lanzo una fuerte ráfaga que elimino a los clones hasta el suyo- **es lo mejor que puedes hacer teki** -dijo con burla el rubio mientras que el mercenario lo miraba con fastidio- **te quería matar de forma rápida pero creo que te matare dolorosamente** **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Dragón Acuático) -**un enorme dragón hecho de agua salió disparado con un velocidad impresionante que mataría un jounin sin embargo naruto estaba por muy encima de ese rango- **Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu (Dragón de Viento) -**pronuncio el rubio y al viento de alrededor se creó un enorme dragón de viento que choco brutalmente con el de agua causando un explosión que nublo la vista de ambos que aprovecho teki para atacar al rubio desde la espalda mientras que él estaba en calma por fuera estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que vendría y no se equivocó al sentir como venía atrás suyo varios ataques que su velocidad lo desvió todo con kunai- **sabes esos reflejos me están empezando a molestarme** -dijo teki que estaba a una buena distancia que veía como el rubio lo miraba seriamente- _es extraño… ataca con jutsus de largas distancias…es como si…-_ teki vio como el rubio formaba una sonrisa que le daba un escalofrió pero no pudo preguntar por qué ya que detuvo un ataque de su costado que era del rubio que lo dejo con el brazo adolorido- **ya veo… tu no cuentas con la suficiente fuerza es por eso que siempre atacas con velocidad… por razón son el dúo más peligroso del libro bingo** -dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a teki que descubriera su debilidad **-mientras que uno tiene la fuerza el otro lo ayuda con velocidad…¿me pregunto si lastimo esas piernas?** -con una velocidad impresionante se pudo atrás del mercenario que por poco lo esquivo el golpe que iba dirigido a sus piernas- **Suiton: Mizu Shuriken (Shuriken de Agua) -**dijo lanzando un ataque al rubio que con facilidad lo esquivaba y fue directo a teki que con un golpe le dio en todo el tórax que lo mando a volar que esta vez sí pudo sentir el dolor- _que me pasa…siento mucho más dolor… algo le paso a jaku pero con esta maldita niebla no veo nada-_ eran los pensamiento del mercenario que intentaba ver a su compañero que rubio noto- **así que intentas buscar a tu compañero** -dijo el rubio que se acercaba listo para lanzar un jutsu pero se sorprendió al ver que desapareció- **que pena** **Fuuton: Kazeken (Espada de Viento) -**pronuncio el rubio atrás suyo y antes de hacer algo sintió un dolor en sus piernas y al ver abajo vio con horror como sus piernas se separaban de su cuerpo y cayó al piso viendo con miedo al rubio que se acercaba lentamente aun con la espada de viento y con una sonrisa macabra - **fue una batalla interesante debo admitirlo… pero debo matarte por tocar a mi kai** -lo último lo dijo con frialdad que fue lo último que escucho y vio teki ya que naruto le hizo varios corte creando varios pedacitos del cuerpo de teki y eso no fue todo, naruto al ver que no le veía nadie lanzo una potente llama que quemo todo dejando solamente cenizas que cayeron al agua- **adiós malnacido** -el rubio no dejaban que nadie toque algo de su propiedad y vivía para contarlo. El rubio vio hacia donde estaba zabuza y se sorprendió como estaba así que fue allí rápidamente

(NT: la batalla de kakashi contra zabuza en la misma hasta donde kakashi hace el chidori)

El peli platino estaba listo para matar zabuza que estaba sostenido por los perros de su invocación sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de matarlo vio como naruto detuvo su mano sin afectarle su jutsu que lo desvaneció sin problema a la vista del atónito peli platino- **déjalo hatake, zabuza no tiene nada que ver en este asunto** -dijo naruto que tenía puesta su máscara y capucha- **él es un renegado debe morir** -dijo kakashi intentando soltarse del agarre pero sintió como apretaba con mayor fuerza **-escúchame bien hatake si haces algo te arrepentirás** -dijo con frialdad librando un poco de instinto asesino que asusto al jounin- **esta…bien** -dijo con nerviosismo, naruto soltó su mano y dirigió su mirada a zabuza que estaba listo para dar batalla al sujeto enfrente suyo- **no vengo a pelear contigo solo quiero hablar que también involucra a haku** -dijo el rubio, el espadachín con tan solo el nombramiento de su "hija" bajo la espada pero estaba con guardia por si algo pasaba- **ya eliminamos a todos los bandidos** -dijo la castaña que llegaba atrás del rubio- **bien hecho kai ¿tuviste algún problema?** -dijo con un tono de preocupación que hizo sonreír a la castaña- **yo no tuve ningún problema pero…** -lo último hizo que naruto se preocupara más, la castaña miro hacia atrás suyo y naruto hizo lo mismo y vio como los gennin estaban vomitando o algunos estaban con la cara pálida- **al parecer fue su primera muerte** -dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras que el rubio se aliviaba por ver que se preocupó por nada- **bien como todo está terminado nos tenemos que ir donde natsumi, vamos zabuza** -dijo el rubio pero antes de irse fue detenido por kushina que era ayuda por kakashi- **tenshi-san…le quiero agradecer por ayudarnos** -dijo haciendo una reverencia- **no tiene él porque solo teníamos una misión, el que ustedes estén aquí fue coincidencia** -dijo con un poco de frialdad y antes de hacer algo la pelirroja los tres se fueron dejando a los ninjas de la hoja con el constructor del puente que veía con enojo toda la destrucción que hicieron aunque se alegraba al ver que ya no había ningún peligro

* * *

 **¿que tal? las batallas no se como me quedaron ya que no se como escribirla puse todo mi esfuerzo para hacerlo interesante asi que me dicen en los review como me quedo bien**

 **si tienen alguna duda me dicen por los mensaje privado**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide su amigo Maurox000**


End file.
